Rogan 2: The First Year of Marriage
by ayarian88
Summary: Sequel to "Rogan: A Rory and Logan Love Story". Takes place during the first year and a half of their marriage. While Rory's figuring out who she is as a double heiress and wife, Logan has secrets. Can they get through it all or will they go their separate ways.
1. chapter 1

Rory Pov

It's been six months since Logan and I have been married. Things have been crazy since Logan and I got married. When Logan and I got back from our honeymoon, we found out that my mom and Luke we engaged. Apparently they got engaged right after our wedding. We also found out that Mitchum and Shira were getting divorced. Logan was completely shocked about that one. Neither he nor Honor saw it coming. When Mitchum told us, he said that he couldn't be in Hartford any more and told Logan that he wanted him to run the Hartford office and Mitchum would take the New York office. We found out that Honor and Josh were trying for a baby. I took the job offer from Hugo to write some freelance pieces. Dad and Laura moved in together not to long ago, and moved out of Grandma Francine's. Dad called me yesterday and is planning to propose to Laura. I couldn't be happier for him. Steph and Colin are still together but Colin's been busy at my family's law firm and Steph has been back in school. She's been driving from Hartford to New Haven. She's taking classes at Yale again.

This particular day, I was headed to the New York office that I worked at. As I was pulling in the parking garage my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Logan. "Hey babe." I said when I answered.

"Hey, so I gotta go to California." Logan said.

"How come?" I asked as I pulled into my parking space.

"Dad bought a new paper and wants me to check it out. He's not sure if it's actually worth it."

"How come your dad can't go?" I asked.

"Said he's got meetings with his lawyer. He's proceeding with the divorce." Logan said.

I got out of my car and head inside toward the elevator. "I'm sorry babe. I know this sucks." I said.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about it." Logan said. "Who knows...maybe they'll be better parents apart."

"Maybe. Listen I'm about to get on the elevator. When do you leave?"

"4 o'clock."

"Okay. I'll try to leave early and at least meet you at the airport." I said.

"Okay babe. Sounds like a plan." He said and hung up.

I got on the elevator and rode it up to the floor that I worked on. When I got off the elevator, I saw Ashley the receptionist. I waved at her and made my way down the hallway toward my office. I was starting to edit some articles for Hugo which meant that I was in the office more than I was out on assignment. When I got to my office I saw my assistant, Rebecca. She was sitting at her desk. "Good morning, Rebecca." I said.

She stood up immediately. "Good morning, Mrs. Huntzberger. I'll bring your coffee right away." Rebecca said.

"Thanks, is Hugo in his office?" I said.

"Yeah. He's here." She said.

"Thanks. Just put my coffee on my desk." I told her as I walked down to Hugo's office. His assistant Alice was sitting at her desk. She was an older and sweet lady. "Good morning Alice."

"Oh, Mrs. Huntzberger, good morning." Alice said.

"Please call me Rory." I said and she nodded. "Is Hugo available? I was hoping to talk to him before I got started for the day."

"Sure. Let me just let him know your out here." She said and walked into Hugo's office. A minute later she turned back to me. "Go on in, he's waiting for you."

"Thank you." I told her and walked into Hugo's office. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Morning Hugo." I said.

"Morning Rory. Alice said you wanted to talk to me." Hugo said. I nodded. "What's on your mind?"

"Logan's having to go to California to check out a paper that Mitchum just bought and I wanna meet him at the airport. Do you mind if I only work half a day today? I can stay later tomorrow to make it up." I said.

Hugo smiled at me. "Rory, grab what you need to work from home and get outta here. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

I stood up and smiled back. "Thanks Hugo." He nodded. I headed back to my office and told Rebecca that I was going to be working from home today and that if she needed me to call my cell. She nodded. I grabbed the stack of files on my desk and headed to my car. On the drive home, I decided to call Finn. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Ror." He said.

"Hi Finny. Got any plans tonight?" I said.

"Not really. What's on your mind?"

"Logan's going to California and I don't wanna be by myself. Pizza, movie and watch me edit articles?" I asked him as I pulled out of New York and onto the highway.

"Sure. The usual?"

"Yeah. Can you have them put pineapple on half?"

"That's fruit."

"Yeah yeah. See you tonight." I said and hung up. I had thought about calling Logan but I really wanted to surprise him. I drove down the highway thinking that this would be the first time that we were going to be apart since we got married. The drive was quiet like it always was until my phone rang. I didn't even look at the caller ID. I flipped it open and answered it. "Rory Huntzberger." I said.

"Mrs. Huntzberger?" It was a woman.

"Yes."

"Daughter in law of Mitchum Huntzberger?" The woman said.

"That's right. What can I help you with?" I said.

"Would it be possible for you to come down to Hartford Memorial?"

"Can I ask why?"

"We have your father in law. Their admitting him."

"I'll be right there. I'm on my way back from New York."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll let him know." The woman said and then hung up.

'This couldn't be good.' I thought to myself and I reached the Hartford exit and pulled off. I drove straight to the hospital. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a place to park. I walked into the hospital and started looking for Mitchum. I ended up finding him still in the ER. "Mitchum." I said.

"Rory, good. You came." He said.

"Of course. What's going on?" I asked.

"They think that I suffered a mild heart attack."

"Okay, I'm calling Logan."

Mitchum grabbed my hand. "No." I stopped. "If the board gets word of this they'll force me to retire and vote Logan head of the company. He's not ready for that."

"Mitchum, he's more ready than you think he is and your health is more important. I'm calling him." I said and stepped out of the room. I dialed Logan's number.

He answered on the second ring. "Hey babe. How's work?"

"I'm not at work. I'm at Hartford Memorial. Before you say anything, I'm okay. It's your dad. Can you come down?"

"Be there in ten." He said and hung up.

Ten? Our house is fifteen minutes from the hospital and 7 from the office. Maybe he was getting lunch. I decided to push the thought out of my mind. I went back in to sit with Mitchum. "Logan is on his way." I said.

"I wish you hadn't." Mitchum said.

"He's your son. He cares about you in his own way."

"Rory, you treat me better than I've treated you. Thank you." He said and I nodded.

I was about to put my hand on his when I heard footsteps. I turned to see Logan. I smiled at him. He smiled at me like he always does. "Hey." I said.

He walked closer to me and kissed my cheek. "Hey babe. What happened?" Logan asked.

"Their saying mild heart attack." I told Logan. "They have to admit him for observation." I said.

"Okay. That's it. I'm cancelling my trip and your coming to stay at the house." Logan said, surprising me.

"Logan, I'm not an invalid." Mitchum said.

"No your not but ever since you and Mom split up your health has been decreasing. I've been getting calls from the board for 3 weeks." Logan said. Mitchum nodded. "You know as well as I do, if the board gets word of this...they'll vote you out."

Mitchum looked at me. I nodded. "I was wrong. Rory, you know what to do." I nodded. Mitchum saying this was just what I needed.

Logan looked at Mitchum and then to me. "What's he talking about?" Logan asked me.

"He wants me to write an article about him being hospitalized and let it slip to a non-Huntzberger paper." I said. Logan still looked confused. "Basically, he's retiring." I said.

He turned back to Mitchum. "Are you sure?"

Mitchum nodded. "More than anything. I'll still advise. But it's yours." Mitchum said.

Later that night, Logan, Finn and I were sitting on the couch (with me in the middle) when my cell rang. I saw that it was Steph. "Hey girl." I said.

"Hey, are you alone?" Steph asked.

"Nope I'm sitting between tweedle dee and tweedle dum."

"Okay. Go in the kitchen."

I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Okay, I'm in the kitchen. What's up?"

Steph let out a sigh. "Colin and I are getting married."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah. He proposed today."

"That's great."

"After I told him that I'm pregnant."

I screamed. I was happy for my best friend. Logan and Finn both came running into the kitchen staring at me. "Can I tell them the first half?"

"Go ahead." Steph said.

I looked at Finn and Logan. "Steph and Colin are getting married." I said.

"I already knew." Finn said.

"Yeah me too. He called me last week and said that he was going to." Logan said.

"Party poopers." I said. They went back to the living room.

"They already knew didn't they?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. SO...the other part? How'd he react?" I said.

"Surprisingly well. He didn't faint or anything so I guess that's good." Steph said.

I fixed myself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen island. "How did the parental units take it?" I asked.

Steph let out a sigh. "Haven't told them yet. Colin and I are gonna push for a quick wedding and then when we come back from our honeymoon tell them that I'm pregnant."

"Steph, your mom's not gonna go for that?"

"Sure she will."

LOGAN POV

Finn and I decided to play video games since Rory was on the phone with Steph. They would be on the phone for a while since they were most likely talking about wedding plans. "Hey so I need a favor?" I asked Finn.

"What's that?" He said.

"I have to go out of town to handle some stuff for the company since we're making a change in leadership. You think you could keep Rory company while I'm gone and help out with my dad?" I asked.

Finn nodded. Over the last year, Finn's loyalty was changing. He had always been loyal to me, but I had noticed that as he and Rory got closer; he and I were starting to drift. Part of me felt worried. He knew of my recent activities. It didn't matter though...Rory wasn't going anywhere. A little while later, I found myself upstairs packing for my trip. I was grabbing some stuff out of the closet when Rory walked into our bedroom. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. I'm sorry that I have to leave." I said.

"Hey, it's okay. This is progress...your Dad is retiring and your stepping in to fill his shoes. It's good." Rory said.

I nodded. "I know. I just hate leaving you." I said as I sat on the edge of our bed. Rory walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Logan. You can do this." She said.

"With you by my side...I know that I can."


	2. Chapter 2

RORY POV

The next morning, I rode with Logan to the airport to say goodbye before heading to work. Finn was going to be staying with me until Logan got back from London. After saying goodbye to Logan at the airport I headed to New York to go to work. I spent the morning typing up the edited changes that I made to articles. Honor came and took me out to lunch. In the middle of the afternoon, I was sitting at my desk when there was a knock at my office door. I looked up and saw Finn standing there. "Hey. What're you doing here?" I said.

Finn walked in and sat across from me. "I need to talk to you." He said.

I nodded. "Sure what's up?"

"If I knew something that would affect you, you'd want me to tell you...right?" Finn said.

I looked up from my computer. "Of course. The good, the bad and the ugly." I said. "What's going on?"

Finn let out a sigh. "Logan's been cheating. He's having an affair with Bobbie." Finn said.

"What?" I asked. "Are you sure?" Finn nodded. "Umm...I don't even know what to say to that."

"I'm sorry Ror." Finn said.

"It's not your fault." I said. I needed to clear my head. "I'll see you tonight. Whatever you do...do not let Colin or Logan know that I know."

Finn nodded. "I don't think that Colin even knows."

Finn stood up and started to walk toward the door. "Hey Finn." He turned around. "Thanks." He smiled at me.

After that moment, Finn and I started spending more time than usual together. It reminded me of how things were when Logan was in London for a year. It reminded me of a time when I was happy that I had my friends but at the same time I was sad because I didn't have Logan. Despite Finn telling me that Logan was having an affair, I knew that things were starting to change between us. It didn't take long before Logan started turning into the Mitchum Huntzberger that almost ruined my dream of becoming a journalist. The more that Logan worked and acted like Mitchum, the more time that I spent with my friends. A month after Logan's return from London, he could tell that something was different, but I wasn't about to give in and tell that I knew that he was a lying, cheating rat bastard.

I decided one night when Logan was working late that I would go meet some friends (Steph, Honor, Finn) for drinks. I guess in a way I was hoping that a reporter would see us coming out and snap a picture for the society pages. Instead something happened that hadn't happened since Logan was in London.

*FLASHBACK*

3 YEARS AGO...Rory Logan's apartment, New Haven...

Finn and I had been drowning our sorrows from Logan leaving for London for about three days...finally I had to get out of the apartment. "Lets get out of here." I said.

"Where do you want to go?" Finn asked.

I stood up from the couch. "I don't know just away." I said looking into Finn's eyes and for the first time, I really saw him. I saw that he wasn't here because Logan asked him to check on me, I saw that he was here because he really cared for me. For the first time, I noticed that Finn's eyes were gorgeous. When he stood up from the couch, our eyes locked. I already knew that Finn had feelings for me but it didn't change the fact that I was in love with Logan (even if he was a half a world away) but there was something different.

When we locked eyes I found myself wanting to kiss him, and before I could do anything Finn's hands were on my waist and pulled me too him. The next thing I knew, we were inches apart from each other. Finn leaned down and kissed me slowly.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Finn and I walked out of the pub together and when I nearly tripped over my own two feet I realized that my lips were on Finn's. When I stood up from nearly falling, Finn had his hand on the lower part of my back. "Sorry." I said when I realized that I had kissed Finn. "I should get home." I said.

"Ror, wait." Finn said, trying to stop me but I kept walking anyway.

I didn't stop walking until I got home. By the time I got to the house, it had started raining and I was soaked. When I walked through the front door, I was surprised to find Logan home. "Hey, your back." I said.

He kissed my cheek. "Yeah and your soaked. Where's Finn?" He asked.

"I wanted to walk so I told him that I'd see him tomorrow." I said, and then the front door opened and there was Finn.

"Hey I wasn't -- Logan, hey. How was your trip?" Finn said.

LOGAN POV

"Hey I wasn't -- Logan, hey. How was your trip?" Finn said.

"It was okay. Got done what I needed to." I said. Something was off. Rory was upset and for some reason I had a feeling that it had to do with Finn.

"I'm gonna go dry off." Rory said. Finn and I both nodded and I watched Rory go upstairs.

I turned to Finn. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

I noticed that Finn was staring at Rory as she went upstairs. "Yeah. Definitely. I should go." Finn said and he left. I walked into the kitchen and I started a pot of coffee knowing that Rory would want a cup when she came back down. I sat at the kitchen table and waited for her. When she came back down, I had a cup fixed for her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Sure thing." She seemed more relaxed but something was different. "You okay? You seem ... "

"Different?"

"Yeah. I guess that's it."

"Yeah. I am. How's Bobbie?" She asked. Why would she ask about Bobbie?

"She's fine, I guess. Didn't really see her while I was there. Not sure she even still works for the company." I lied.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Boom. There is was. Rory knew that I had been having an affair with Bobbie. "What?" I hated lying to Rory.

"I know about the affair Logan." She said. How was I going to get out of this one? I had no idea what to do now? Bobbie was coming to New York in a month and I was supposed to meet up with her.

"Ror." I said.

"You know what...I'm leaving. I'll give you some time to think." She said. She went upstairs and 10 minutes later when she came back down she had a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go stay at the apartment. Don't call me." She said. "I need some time and I think that you do to." She said and with that she walk out of our house.

RORY POV

When I left the house, I headed over to Finn's first. I needed him to hear what was going on from me. When I pulled up at Finn's it took me a good ten minutes before I was able to get out of the car. When I walked up to the door and knocked it took a few minutes before Finn opened the door. "Hey." I said when he did.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" He said.

"Can I come in?" Finn nodded and opened the door some more so that I could walk in. I walked inside and Finn and I went into the living room and sat down. He brought me a cup of coffee before he sat next me on the couch. "After you left, I confronted Logan about Bobbie."

"You didn't --" Finn started to say but I interrupted him.

"I didn't tell him that you were the one that told me about the affair." I said. I took a drink of my coffee. "I left Logan." I finally said as I sat my coffee cup on the coffee table.

"Rory." Finn said.

"It had nothing to do with earlier." I said. Finn nodded. "It's been coming for a while. He's turning into Mitchum and you know how that makes me feel." I said.

"So, what now?"

"Now? Now I'm about to head to the New York apartment. I told Logan that I needed some time. I'm gonna have the locks changed tomorrow."

Finn nodded. "I'm sorry, Ror."

"It's not your fault. He did this. Your a great friend, I don't wanna lose you." I said.

"Never."

I left Finn's apartment and got into my car. I headed towards the apartment. I decided that there was one person that I really wanted to talk to while I drove. I picked up my phone and quickly dialed my Mom's number. I hadn't talked to her in about three months because I was afraid of what she would say about Logan taking over HPG. I was nervous until I heard her voice. "Hello?" I heard her say when she answered the phone.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Rory?"

"Yeah. Its me."

"How are you? It's been like..."

"3 months. Yeah I know. Actually that's why I'm calling."

"Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"Not exactly." I said pausing for a minute. "I left Logan, Mom."

Mom let out a sigh before she said anything. "What happened?"

"You remember that girl Bobbie from the London office that I told you about?"

"Yeah, the one that you thought was a guy?"

"Yeah. That's the one. Apparently, she and Logan have been having an affair." I told Mom as I drove down the highway.

"For how long?"

"At least three months...maybe longer. I'm not 100% sure."

"Oh Rory." Mom said. I knew that the sympathy was about to kick in. "Where are you now?"

"On my way to the apartment in New York. When I left the house, I went over to Finn's to calm down. He's the one that told me about the affair."

"He's a good one..that Finn."

"I know. I told Logan that I needed some time to think."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know Mom. I'm gonna call dad in the morning...figure it out from there."

"Okay sweets. Luke and I are here if you need us." Mom said.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll come down this weekend."

"Sounds good."

LOGAN POV

After Rory left, I couldn't get her out of my head. I mean I knew that it was a possibility that she would leave once she found out...but I guess that part of me had hoped that I could end it before she found out. I knew that I had to talk to someone, but my friends were getting fewer and fewer these days. Finn had been spending more and more time with Rory. Stephanie was pregnant so Colin was spending more time at home with her. I wasn't sure what I was going to do...but there was one thing that I knew that I had to do. I had to get Rory to forgive me and come home. I couldn't lose her. Not over this.

I sat on the couch and pulled out my cell and called Rory. All I did was get her voicemail. "Hey this Rory leave a message."

"Ror, its me. Call me back so that we can talk about this. Please, I love you." I said, hanging up.

I wouldn't lose her over this -- I had to keep telling myself this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Just want to say that I'm impressed with all of the favorites and follows that I have gotten on this sequel. Don't forget this is the 2nd story. If you haven't read the 1st story please do. Everything will make more sense. Thanks.

REVIEWS:

stephannieteresa1: I'm a sucker for Finn too. I'm a sucker for the Tristan/Rory, Finn/Rory, and Colin/Rory stories. Have you read my story Finn the Savior? I'm working on a new chapter for it.

RORY POV

It has been three days since I left Logan. I've been staying at the apartment in New York. I met with my Dad the day after I left Logan. He said that according to our pre-nup, Logan and I would have to be separated for three years before I can file for divorce. If it was the other way around, and he was the one that had left me; he could have filed the next day. I have spent alot of my alone time crying, but Finn and Stephanie have been checking in with me. Logan and I are meeting for drinks tonight so that we can talk about things. I'm still not sure what I want to do...except right now I don't think that I can be with him. I'm not sure if that will change, but I know it's what I want right now.

I went to work and about my day as normal as always. When I got off work, I headed over to the pub that's right around the corner from the apartment to wait for Logan. I found a table in the back. I ordered a Martini and waited for Logan. By the time I ordered my third Martini, Logan was just arriving. He sat down across from me. When the waitress came over to take his drink order, he order his usual Scotch neat. Logan never deviated. "Hi Ror." He said once the waitress walk away.

"Hi Logan." I said, finishing my Martini. "So..."

"So..." He said, reaching for my hand.

"Logan. Please don't do this." I said, softly.

"Come on, Ror. Why are we doing this? Just come home with me and things can go back to normal."

"Normal? Logan, who are you kidding? Things haven't been 'normal' for a while. I don't think that things have been normal since we've been back from Palo Alto." I said. I was a little tipsy and Logan knew that this was when I was the most honest.

"How many Martini's have you had?" he asked me.

"That's not the issue here." I said. "The issue is that you've been having an affair."

The waitress came back and sat Logan's drink in front of him. I looked at her. "Can I get another one, please?" The waitress nodded and walked back to the bar. I turned back to Logan. "How long has it been going on?"

Logan looked down at his drink. "Since before you graduated." He said in almost a whisper.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked. Logan nodded. "I hate you right now." The waitress brought my fourth Martini and sat it in front of me. I took a drink. "Here's what's going to happen. Your going to live in the house, me in the apartment." Logan nodded. "Society will not know that we're separated. We will still attend functions together."

"Ror..."

I held my hand up for him to stop talking. "I talked to my Dad, we have to be separated for three years before I can file for divorce. I will give you that time to earn my trust and convince me to not file..." I said, Logan nodded. He knew that I was serious. I was always more serious when I had been drinking than when I was sober. "This is what I want, Logan."

He nodded. "I get it, Ror." He said. "I'll give you your space." Logan tossed some money on the table and left.

He was upset. I understood that he was upset but this was what I wanted. I finished my drink and went home. When I got to my apartment, there was someone standing in front of my door. "Hi." I said approaching my door. The person turned around. "Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" He asked me.

I nod. "Yeah, come on in." I said. I unlocked my door, and Finn and I went inside. I walk to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. I turned to Finn. "So...what's up?" I said grabbing two coffee cups out of the cabinet.

"Logan called me." Finn said.

"He must have called as soon as he left." I said.

He nodded. "Ror..." I turned back toward the coffee pot to wait for the coffee to finish brewing. "Can you look at me please?" I turned back to him, once again. "I can't stop thinking about the other night. I can't seem to get you out of my head."

"Finn.." I tried to say.

"Rory, did you leave Logan for good?" Finn asked me. I nodded. Finn grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is Logan is your best friend and at the moment I'm still married to him."

"But..."

"Logan and I have to be separated for 2 years before I can file for divorce." I said. Finn had stood by my side since before Logan and I got engaged but I could see that our relationship was changing. "But it doesn't change anything." I said, turning back to the coffee pot and pouring us each a cup.

"Doesn't it?" He asked. "Ror, we kissed...not once but twice. Yes, the two of you are still married but honestly...your not together. He screwed up...doesn't mean that I will." Finn said.

I turned back to Finn, handing him a cup of coffee. "Can I at least think about it?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah." he said.

LOGAN POV

When I left the pub, I called Finn. "Hello?" He said when he answered.

"Hey man." I said as I walked down the street to my car.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just met with Rory."

"How'd it go?"

I felt like Finn already knew how it had gone or at least what Rory had planned to say to me. "You don't know?"

"How would I? It's been a couple of days since I talked to her."

"Rory wants a separation. She's leaning towards divorce." I said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." I said as I got in my car. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks man. I know that she trusts you more than she does Colin."

"No problem. It's not the first time that you've said this to me. Can I suggest something?"

"Anything?"

"Think about Rory through all of this. Think about how all of this is making her feel. Think about how all of this is affecting her and what is best for her." Finn said.

There was something in his tone. There was something that he wasn't telling me. It made me think about the night that Rory left me. It made me think about how weird they both were acting. "Okay. Can I ask you something and you be honest with me? No matter how mad you think that I'll get?"

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Is there something going on between you and Rory?" There was silence. "Please?"

"I'll be honest. It feels like there's a connection between us. And you know that I've had feelings for her for a while."

"I know. You told her about my affair didn't you?"

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Rory POV

The next morning, I woke up and decided that I was going to head down to Stars Hollow for some much-needed time with my Mom. I had missed her and hated Logan for me pushing her away and cutting off contact with her. During my drive, my phone rang. It was Paris. I answered it. "Hi Paris." I said.

"Hey Ror. So, pretty boy called me at 3 a.m. hoping that I could talk some sense into you and get you to go home." Paris said.

"Sorry about that. He's not taking it well." I told her.

"So…wanna tell me what happened?" Paris asked.

"Logan's been having an affair since before we graduated. I got tired of it and I left him." I told her as I got off the interstate at the Hartford exit. I continued my drive toward Stars Hollow. "Logan and I are separated. I called my dad about divorce." I told her.

"Damn, Ror. So now what?" She asked me.

I drove through Hartford. "Well, for the moment…I am living at the apartment in New York and Logan is living at the house in Hartford."

"Didn't you guys have a pre-nup?" Paris asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, there was a stipulation that we have to be separated for three years before I can file for divorce. So now I am on my way to Stars Hollow to see my mom." I told her.

"Okay, well I cannot guarantee that I won't cuss pretty boy out if he calls me again." Paris said.

"Have at it, Paris." I said, as I reached the edge of Hartford. When I hung up the phone with Paris, I continued my drive to Stars Hollow.

It had been almost a year since the last time that I was here. I stopped at Luke's and parked my car. I got out and walked inside. Luke was standing behind the counter on the phone. I walked up to the counter and sat down, waiting for him to finish. When he was finished, he looked up at me. "Hi Luke." I said.

"Hey Rory." Luke said. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured me a cup.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome. So…your Mom said that you left Logan." Luke said.

"Yeah, he's been cheating on me since before I graduated." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said. He turned toward the kitchen. "Cesar, I need an order for Rory." Luke said.

"Sure thing, Luke." I heard Cesar say from the kitchen.

LOGAN POV

I was sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey, when I heard the front door open. I sat up and waited to see who it was. Maybe it was Rory. Maybe she had come to her senses and come home.

But I was wrong…

"Hey man, you smell like ass."

"Thanks dude. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"There's a rumor going around." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"That Rory left…and that you're getting divorced."

I sat up. "Yes, Rory left. No about the divorce." I told Tristin.

"Dude, do you really think that Rory isn't gonna file for divorce?" Tristin said.

"Get out." I said, and laid back on the couch. I spent the day drinking myself into a stupor instead of pulling myself together and straightening my life out so that I could convince Rory to come back home to me.

RORY POV

I decided to spend a couple of days with my Mom and Luke. We caught up each other up on everything that had been going on since we hadn't been talking. When I got back to New York, I went to check my mail and I had an invitation in the mailbox. Now that Logan and I were separated, I didn't want to be at society events any more than I had too. When I got inside my apartment, I made some coffee and sat down on the couch. I looked at the invitation again and saw that it was Grandma Francine that was hosting the event. I pulled my phone out and decided to call Logan to see if he was going to go to the event with me.

"Hello?" He said when he answered.

"Logan, its Rory." I said, as I walked into the kitchen and fixed myself a cup of coffee and walked back to the couch.

"Hi, what's up?"

"I got an invitation in the mail today from Grandma Francine. She's having a party in a few weeks. Did you want to go with me or did you want to sit this one out?" I asked, as I sat back and drank my coffee.

"I'm gonna be in London for the next month, I'm leaving this weekend." Logan said.

"Oh…ok. It's fine I can just go by myself." I said.

"No, you should see if Finn wants to go. You shouldn't have to go by yourself." Logan said.

"Okay, maybe I will. Have a good trip Logan." I told him before I hung up. I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about whether or not I was going to call Finn and ask him about going to the party with me. I decided to order Chinese that night and think about everything that had been going on between Finn and I lately.

Finn wanted a relationship but I was still married to Logan if though we were separated. I couldn't help but have these feelings for Finn. The two of us had been through so much during the last couple of years. I thought about when Logan was in London. I thought about the time when I found Finn's letter taped to the apartment door. I never read the letter but when I noticed that it was Finn's handwriting on the envelope I asked Finn about it. I thought about the time that Finn and I decided to take a road trip out to the Vineyard to hang out with Steph and Colin. No matter how I thought about it, Finn was always there for me. Finn was one of the only people that I could count on when I was at my lowest point.

There was a knock at my door that pulled me from my thoughts. I got up and went to open the door. It was the Chinese food delivery guy. I paid him and took my food. I had just sat my food down on the kitchen counter when I heard another knock. I wasn't expecting anyone, so there was only a handful of people that would show up without calling first. I walked back to the front door and opened it. It was Finn. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. How was the Hollow?" He asked.

I laughed. "It was good. Food just got here. You hungry?" I said. He nodded. "Come on. I was going to call you tomorrow."

"Everything okay?" Finn asked as we walked toward the kitchen.

I nodded as I started taking the food out of the bag. "When I got home today, I had an invitation in the mailbox from Grandma Francine. She's having a party in a couple of weeks. When I asked Logan about it…he said that he was gonna be in London for the next month." I turned and grabbed a couple of plates out of the cabinet. "So, he suggested that you and I go…together." I finally finished. I grabbed the silverware before I looked at Finn.

"Do you want me to go to the party with you?" He asked.

I handed him a plate. "Yes." I whispered.

"Okay, then I'll go." Finn said, as he began fixing his plate.

"Okay, then. I'll call Grandma and let her know." I said, as I fixed my own plate.

After Finn and I fixed our plates, we went into the living room and sat on the couch. I began flipping through Netflix trying to find us a movie. I had just started a movie and was about to start eating my food when I heard Finn say, "Have you thought about telling your family that you and Logan are separated?"

I sat my plate on the coffee table. "I have actually. I've thought about having dinner with Grandma and telling her everything." I said.

"Have you thought about everything else?" He asked.

"Yes."

LOGAN POV

I was finishing the last of my packing that afternoon when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Steph. I was surprised to hear from her. I answered. "Hey Steph."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Packing the rest of my stuff so that I can catch my flight." I told her.

"Where are you going?"

"London. I have business to take care of." I told her. I loved Steph but she didn't need to know the real reason why I was going to London.

"So…you gonna fight for Rory or are you just gonna run off and find comfort in your mistress?" And there it was. Which meant that she had talked to Rory.

"Steph, what do you want me to say? Rory's the one who left. Rory's the one who wanted the separation. Steph, she wants a divorce. Did she tell you that?" I said.

"Logan, of course she did. She also told me that you've been having an affair with Bobbie since before you came back from London. If that was the case then why did you even propose to her." Steph said.

"Steph, I love her so much. I couldn't just let her go. You know how much I love Rory." I said.

"Then stop hurting her and think about her feelings for once." Steph said.

When I got off the phone with Steph, I finished packing and headed to the airport. I had to handle this so that I could focus on winning Rory back. I had to start getting myself back to being the guy that Rory needs me to be.

RORY POV

After Finn and I ate, we talked about everything and I told Finn that even though I had feelings for him, that I couldn't do anything that would risk my friendship with him. After he left, I cleaned up and straightened things back up so that I could get things ready for work the next morning. Once I had cleaned up, I fixed the coffee pot for the next morning, took a shower and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

RORY POV

The next morning, I got up, started the coffee pot and got ready for work. When the coffee pot finished, I fixed myself a cup to drink on the way to work, grabbed my purse and my briefcase and headed out to work. I stopped at the usual News stand that I stopped at every morning on my way to work. I was surprised at the headline that I at the top of the society pages.

'HUNTZBERGER HEIR AND DOUBLE HEIRESS OF HARTFORD: SEPARATED. TROUBLE IN PARADISE?'

'Great. Just what I need.' I thought to myself. The Grandmas' are going to have a field day with this. I tried to hurry and get to my office. I would be expecting calls from everyone today. And of course with Logan out of the country, I would have to deal with it myself.

When I stepped off the elevator and headed toward my office, my assistant Rebecca stopped me. "Rory, thank goodness you're here." Rebecca said when she saw me.

"What's wrong Rebecca?" I asked.

She handed me a cup of coffee. "Your line has been ringing off the hook since I got here." She said.

"I'm sure. Did you happen to see the front page of the society pages this morning?" I asked. She shook her head. "Logan and I separated last week." I told her. We walked into my office and I sat my stuff down. I began turning everything on.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rory. Is there anything that I can do?"

"Just keep bringing me coffee. I have a feeling that I'm going to need it today." I said. She nodded and left. I sat down at my desk and got started for the day. My desk phone started ringing and I answered it. "Rory Huntzberger."

"Rory, its your grandmother." Grandma Emily said.

"Hi, Grandma. What can I do for you?" I said, as I continued typing the edited changes to the article that I was editing.

"I just saw the paper. Is there something that you need to tell me and your grandfather?" She said.

"Yes, grandma there is. However I would like to tell everyone at the same time. Would you mind setting up a family dinner with Grandma Francine and getting everyone together?" I asked her.

"Of course dear. When would be good for you?" Grandma Emily asked.

"Anytime Grandma. Just let me know."

"Of course dear. I call you later."

"Thanks Grandma." I said and hung up.

The rest of my day consisted of me answering calls from my family about what was going on. I told everyone to talk to Grandma Emily because she was organizing a family dinner so that I could tell everyone what was going on. When Lunch came around, I went down to the deli that was around the corner and grabbed a sandwich. When I got back to my office, Rebecca said that Hugo wanted to see me in his office. I put my purse in my office and headed down to Hugo's office. When I got to his office, he was waiting for me. "Hey, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

Hugo looked up from his computer. "Yes. Come in and shut the door." He said.

I did as he asked. I sat in a chair in front of his desk. "Is everything alright Hugo?" I asked him.

He opened the paper and showed me. "Care to explain?"

It was the article in the society pages about me and Logan. "Logan's been cheating on me since before we got engaged." I said. "I finally had enough so I left." Hugo nodded. "This is off the record, by the way." I said, and he smiled.

"Of course. How are you holding up?" Hugo asked me.

"I'm managing, I guess. My family saw the article this morning so my phone hasn't stopped ringing." I told him.

"If I can do anything, let me know." Hugo said.

"Thanks." I said. I finished talking to Hugo and then headed back to my office to finish working for the rest of the day.

LOGAN POV

The flight had been long. When I stepped off the plane at Heathrow, I decided to catch a cab and head to the hotel first. I had a lot that I needed to accomplish in the month that I was going to be in London. After I got settled and unpacked at the hotel, I knew the first thing I needed to do.

I went to see Bobbie. When she opened her apartment door, she looked surprised to see me. "Logan. What're you doing here?" She said.

"We need to talk." I said. She opened the door to let me into her apartment. I walked in and we went into the living room. We sat on the couch.

"What's going on Logan?" She asked.

"Rory left me. We're separated and she's talking about a divorce." I told her.

"I'm sorry Logan."

"She knows about you and me."

She sat up straighter than she already was. "You told her?"

"No. Colin and Finn knew. Finn told her. They've gotten really close and he's fallen in love with her. I think that she has feelings for him, too. Even if I can't prove it." I said.

"Logan, I'm really sorry." Bobbie said.

Bobbie and I sat and talked for a while. By the end of the night, I told Bobbie that I needed to end whatever it was that we were. Then I headed back to the hotel. I had just walked into my hotel room when my phone rang. It was Colin. "Hey man." I said.

"Hey. So I thought that you should hear it from me before your Dad started blowing your phone up." Colin said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You and Rory are on the front page of the Society pages this morning." Colin said.

It was only a matter of time. "I wondered how long it take before the papers figured out that we weren't living together." I said.

"How do you wanna handle it?" Colin asked me.

"I don't know, Col. What do you think?"

"I think that you should talk to Rory and the two of you make an official statement to the reporter that wrote the article." Colin said.

Maybe he was right. I needed to talk to Rory.

RORY POV

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Here it was Friday afternoon and I was headed to Hartford to have dinner with my family. Finn had agreed to go with me for moral support. When we pulled into Grandma Emily's driveway, I suddenly felt nervous about seeing my family. When we walked in, everyone was sitting in the living room. Mom, Luke, Dad, Laura, Grandma Emily, Grandpa, and Grandma Francine. Grandma Emily handed me a drink. "Hello everyone." I said. "Okay, so I know that you all want to know what is going on and I'm going on and I'm going to tell you. However, I want you all to remember that I am handling this and that I do not want anyone to interfere." I said.

Everyone stared at me for a minute before nodding in agreement. "Now, Logan and I are separated. I found out that he has been having an affair since before he came back from London…meaning that this affair has been going on since before we got engaged. Dad is handling the divorce. Logan is living in the Hartford house and I will be living in the apartment in New York. I'm going to start moving forward with my life…with or without Logan. I am asking all of you to support my decisions as I make them." I said.

"Rory, you and Logan need to work this out." Grandma Emily said.

"Grandma, no. I will not turn into Shira Huntzberger and sit by while Logan cheats and has affairs. It will not happen." I told her.

I looked at Dad. "Dad, I need you to start trying to find a loop hole. Any thing that we can use to file divorce papers sooner than the time frame that you gave me last week. I wanna know if there's anything in there that gives us grounds to file early." I told dad.

"Sure thing kid." Dad said.

After I finished telling my family what was going on, I looked at Finn and he smiled. The rest of evening seemed to go smoothly. My family seemed to understand that I was done with Logan for good this time. Thing was I wasn't sure how easy Logan was going to make this divorce. I mean…he knew me…I'm a reporter. He didn't want me to fight dirty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LOGAN POV

The next morning, I was sitting on the balcony of my hotel room, drinking a cup of coffee when I decided to call Rory. We had to decide how to handle this newspaper issue. I picked up my cell phone off the table and dialed Rory's number. "Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked.

"No, I'm working late. Deadlines. What's up?" She said.

"Colin called me and told me about the newspaper article."

"Okay."

"Colin seems to think that we should make an official statement to the reporter who wrote the article." I told Rory.

"I agree. I have an appointment with the reporter tomorrow." She said.

 _What?_ "You did this behind my back?" I asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

"No, Logan. Despite what you might think, I did not do this behind your back. You're the one that left the country for me to deal with this mess. Oh….and you should know, my family knows that we're separated and that I want a divorce." Rory said and then hung up on me.

 _I couldn't believe her._ We agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone that we were separated until we had figured out what we were gonna do. And then she made an appointment to talk to that reporter without even consulting me. Not to mention that she told her family that she wanted a divorce. _What was I gonna do? How was I going to win Rory back? How was I going to get her to come home now?_

RORY POV

I couldn't believe Logan. I mean, he wanted to act like I was going behind by making an appointment to talk to this reporter and give an official statement. Steph had called me earlier and told me that she had overheard Colin's phone call with Logan. I hated all of this for Steph, she was pregnant and she and Colin were getting married in a few months. She finally had to break down and tell her Mom that she was pregnant. Needless to say, she wasn't happy. Steph and Colin were caught in the middle of me and Logan. Even though she had known Logan longer, Steph had taken my side on this. She couldn't believe that Logan had turned out to be just like Mitchum.

I was on my way home when my cell rang. I was surprised to see that it was Mitchum calling me. I answered my phone. "Mitchum, hi." I said.

"Rory, hi. I saw the paper this morning." He said. "I knew that the two of you were taking some time, but I didn't think that it was that bad."

"Mitchum, it was…I just couldn't handle it." I said. I stopped at a coffee shop and got a cup of coffee.

"Can you meet me for dinner tomorrow? I wanna talk to you. I have a proposition for you." Mitchum said.

"Sure. I worked late today so Hugo gave me tomorrow morning off and I'm working from home tomorrow afternoon, so just let me know the time and place." I said.

"Thanks." He said and hung up.

When I hung up with Mitchum and left the coffee shop, I headed home. Maybe after I talked to Mitchum tomorrow, I could convince him to talk to Logan about divorce papers. Maybe Mitchum could help Logan understand that this was what I wanted. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it might. It didn't take me long to fall asleep that night.

The next morning when I woke up, it was almost lunchtime. I got up and made my way to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I had fixed my first cup and sat down with my pop-tart when my landline started ringing. I reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi sweets." Mom said.

"Hey mom."

"Hey, so I got to thinking…."

"That's never good."

"Hush, you. So, I was thinking. If you found a job closer to here then it could be like old times…." Mom said.

I knew what she was getting at. "Mom, do you need a movie night?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said.

I give. "Okay. Why don't you come up Friday night? I'll call Steph and get her to come over too. I think that Colin's driving her insane with everything going on."

"What's going on, kid?" Mom asked.

I told Mom about my phone conversation with Logan and told her about my short conversation with Mitchum and how we were having dinner. Of course, Mom didn't think that it was a good idea that I was having dinner with Mitchum even though I had no idea what kind of proposition Mitchum had to offer. I hope that he didn't think that I had changed my mind about going to work at HPG.

That afternoon, I did some work from home. Later that afternoon, I received a text from Mitchum with the time and place of where I was supposed to meet him. I took a shower and was standing in front of my closet trying to decide on what to wear. I settled on my red dress. I settled on my black heels. I finished getting ready. I was walking out the door when my cell rang. It was Finn. "Hi Finn." I said, when I answered.

"Hey, you busy tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm having dinner with Mitchum. He wants to talk about Logan." I said.

"How'd that happen?"

"He called. Said that he has a proposition for me. I'm hoping that I can talk him into convincing Logan to agree to a divorce."

"You think it'll work?"

"Honestly? I don't know, Finn. But it's worth a shot." I said, as I stepped off the elevator and out of the building. The restaurant was within walking distance.

"Hopefully it'll work."

"Yeah. I'll call you after."

When I got to the restaurant, it didn't take me long to find Mitchum. I sat down across from him at the table. "Rory, hi." Mitchum said.

"Hi." I said. The waitress brought Mitchum a drink. I order a Gin Martini and she walked off to go get it. "So, you said that you have a proposition."

"Yes, what if I told you that I have a contact at the times."

"I would say what's the catch." I said, as the waitress brought my martini.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked. We gave her our order and she walked off again.

"Rory, there isn't any catch. In all honesty, I hate what Logan has become. I hate what I became. I want to help you. However, that may be."

I was surprised at what I was hearing. Mitchum wanted to help me. I wondered if I could use this to my advantage. "I need to ask a favor." I said.

"Anything. What can I do?"

I took a drink of my martini. "I want you to talk to Logan. I want you to get him to agree to a divorce." I said.

Mitchum sighed. "I may not have to." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a feeling that Logan was going to turn into what I became. So, I put a hidden clause in the pre-nup. You don't need Logan to agree. And you won't have to wait for that 3-year period that Logan insisted on putting in there." Mitchum said.

This was the answer that we had been looking for. "Can you meet me at my father's office?"

"Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow morning?" I asked and he nodded. When I left the restaurant, I headed back to the apartment and packed a bag. I called my Dad and told him that I found the answer that we were looking for. I told him that I would meet him at his office the following morning at 7:30. I wanted it to be in private. The next thing I did was call Finn and ask him if I stay at his apartment. When he agreed, I told him that I would tell him everything when I got there. I grabbed my bag and tossed it into my backseat and then I hit the road.

When I got to Hartford, part of me felt relieved that we finally had the missing piece that I needed to file for divorce. When I parked my car, I grabbed my bag out of the backseat and made my way to Finn's front door. I rang the doorbell and was surprised when Steph answered the door. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Colin and Logan got into it. So, Colin wanted to know what he can do to help." Steph said.

"Seriously?" I asked. Steph nodded. She opened the door and we walked into the living room, where I found Finn, Colin and my Dad. "Dad?"

"Hey Kid. I figured this would be your first stop." He said.

"Okay, well this works. I can tell everyone at once." I said. We all sat down. "I had dinner with Mitchum tonight. And I found out something." Finn brought me a cup of coffee. I took a drink and sat it on the coffee table. "Mitchum was the answer that we've been looking for." I told them.

"Ror, what are you talking about?" Dad asked me.

"When Mitchum looked over the pre-nup before having Logan sign it…he put a hidden clause in it. He made it to where if Logan turned out to be like him and he had an affair that I can file divorce papers…immediately." I told them.

"For real?" Finn asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, apparently Mitchum noticed that Logan was starting to turn into him before I saw it. Mitchum said that he was considering my feelings the entire time." I told everyone.

"Okay then, that settles it. When I get to the office in the morning, I'll start drawing up the papers."

"Thanks Dad. Mitchum's going to meet you there. He wants to tell you about the hidden clause himself." I told Dad. "He also told me that he could help me get a job at The Times." I said.

"That's your dream job." Dad said.

I smiled at him. "I know." We all sat there and talked for a little bit and then Dad left.

"Hey Ror, can I talk to you?" I heard Colin ask.

I nodded and followed Colin out to Finn's balcony. "What's up, Colin?"

"I know that you were surprised that I was here tonight." Colin said. "But I wanted you to know that Logan's changed. He's changed more than any of us thought that he could."

"Colin, why are you telling me this?"

Colin let out a sigh. "Because, I think that you need to know." He said and I nodded. "Logan originally went to London to end things with Bobbie. He said that he wanted to be the guy that you fell in love with. He wanted to come back and fight for you. He said that he thought that you had feelings for Finn after all. He was willing to fight Finn or any other guy for you." Colin said. "Until…"

"Until what, Colin?" I asked.

"Until he heard about the newspaper article. When he talked to you, he said that you were determined to make an official statement without him. He said that after his phone call with you…he said that you seemed determined about divorce."

"I am. I made that clear several times." I told Colin. "Is there a point that your trying to get to Colin?"

"I have your back."

A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I NEED TITLE SUGGESTIONS FOR PART 3 OF THIS SERIES. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GOT.

Jordana60: Glad to have you on board. Have you read the first story in this series? Be sure and check it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rory POV

The next morning, when I woke up Finn was waiting for me in the kitchen. "Morning sunshine." He said.

"Morning, Finny." I said, as I sat down at the breakfast bar next to him. He got up, walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, sitting it in front of me. "Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome. So, what's the plan for the day?" Finn asked.

"I have to go over to my Dad's office and meet him and Mitchum. Afterwards, I'm probably going to go home and pack up Logan's stuff and ship it to the house." I said, taking a drink of my coffee.

"I thought you already did that?" He asked me.

"I kept meaning to. I just…couldn't." I said.

Finn nodded. "Need some help?"

"No. I think that it's something that I need to do by myself. Besides, Mom and Steph are coming up this weekend. Girls night." I said.

"Sounds like fun." He said and I smiled at him.

"Should be." I said. I glanced at the clock on my phone. "Shoot. I gotta go." I say, standing up and grabbing my stuff. "Wanna grab lunch before I head back to New York this afternoon?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. "Call me when your done with your Dad and Herr Huntz." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Call you later."

When I left Finn's, I headed over to my dad's office to meet up with him and Mitchum. When I got there, Dad and Mitchum were already in his office. I walked in and hugged my Dad. "You two look busy." I said.

"Yeah well…you wanted me working on this." Dad said.

"Yes, I did. How's it going?" I asked.

"Not bad. It looks like we should have any problems filing. The only problem we might have is getting him to sign."

"Well…what if I ask him when he gets back from London." I said.

They both looked at me. "Wait, he's in London?" Mitchum asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Colin confirmed last night when he and I talked." I told them. "Colin said that Logan was originally going to break off his affair with Bobbie, but then the article about the separation came out and…and he changed his mind." Mitchum stared at me for a minute. Obviously, this was the first that he was hearing that Logan was out of the country. I wasn't sure why but for some reason I had this feeling that Logan was going to get a really long lecture when he got home from London. I spent the rest of the morning with my Dad and Mitchum going over everything that would be included in the divorce papers. Logan would get the Hartford house and I would get the New York apartment. Since all of our bills for both residences were in Logan's name, I would have to switch the one at the apartment into my name. All in all, I was happy with the divorce papers. What I was really happy about was the fact that Logan and I didn't have kids.

When I left my Dad's office, I called Finn but he didn't answer. I tried a couple of more times before I gave up and headed back to New York. When I got back to the apartment, I started packing up Logan's stuff. Anything in the apartment that was Logan's or reminded me of Logan I packed up. Mid-afternoon, I stopped and went into the kitchen to fix some coffee. My landline started ringing. I quickly answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Ror." I heard Finn's voice on the other end.

"Finn, what happened to you? I called you before I headed back." I said.

"Ror. There's been an accident. You need to come to New Haven Memorial."

"Did you say New Haven?"

"Yeah." Oh my God! Steph!

"I'm on my way." I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and ran out my front door. I hoped that Steph was okay. I needed Steph to be okay. She was my best friend. I took the elevator down to the parking garage. I got in my car and headed towards New Haven. When I got to the hospital, I felt like I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Finally, I found Finn and Colin. "Guys!" I said, as I finally reached them.

"Ror." Finn said, hugging me.

"What happened?" I asked the guys.

I looked over to Colin. "She was on her way to that Deli…the one that you and she used to go to a lot. Apparently, she collapsed and fainted."

"Oh my God, Colin! Is she okay? What about the baby?" I asked.

I felt Finn put his hands on my shoulders. "Ror, there's more." I nodded. "Ror…Steph…she uhh…she lost the baby." Colin choked out.

"Where is she?" I asked. Colin pointed to Steph's room. I handed the guys my stuff and made my way over to Steph's room. I slowly opened the door. "Steph?"

"Ror?" She asked.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "Oh, sweetie." I hugged her and she started crying. "Honey, I talked to Colin. What can I do?"

"I don't know Ror." Steph said.

"You're gonna get through this, sweetie. It's just gonna take some time." I told her.

"Thanks, Ror." Steph said and I smiled. "Hey Ror?" She said as I stood up.

I turned and looked at her. "What's up?"

"I may have over heard earlier that your gonna file divorce papers. Yeah, Dad is drawing up the papers. Mitchum actually helped us." I told Steph.

"I just want you happy again Ror."

"I will be. When you're feeling better, me you and Honor we'll take a trip." I said.

"Sounds good."

I decided to let Steph rest. I hated this for her. I said goodbye to the guys and headed back to my apartment. Logan was out of the country with his mistress, I was having divorce papers drawn up, Colin and Steph just suffered the loss of their unborn child, and Finn…. I wasn't sure other than the fact that Finn was in love with me. Things had been changing with our group for a while and they were going to keep changing.

The next few months were going to be hectic. I have Grandma Francine's party next weekend, the girls and I were planning a trip to the Hamptons, and hopefully the divorce wasn't going to take long.

A/N: And that's chapter 7. A little emotional I'm sorry, but necessary. Hope you guys are enjoying this installment of the ROGAN series.

Next Chapter: Francine's Party and Rory lashes out at Logan.

Reviews:

Dreaming Haven: Hey Sorry, just saw your review. Glad to have you on board. Let's just say, Rory's definitely done with Logan. There's still gonna be communication and Logan's gonna put up a fight but she's done with him.

Jordana60: Stick with me. It's going to be worth it. Yes, Logan is an ass in this…but it's all leading up to my endgame. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm trying to complete some stories.

Reviews:

Jordana60: I agree with you about Mitchum's fondness for Rory. Let me say this, Rory and Finn are not going to end up together. This is a four part series. Rory and Logan aren't going to end up together either. I won't say who she will end up with. For that you'll have to keep reading to find that out.

Annonymousgg: Sorry! Not happening. Read Finn the Savior.

Dreaming Haven: Thank you so much for your review. Logan is definitely in some big trouble with Mitchum, however, Logan is running the company now so there's not a lot that Mitchum can do on that front…however, Mitchum can make Logan's life a living hell.

Ashmo2000: Thanks for the review! Your right, Logan is definitely an asshat. Or should we use the term butt-faced miscreant. Lol. Always loved that one. Logan's definitely gonna get whats coming to him. He's hurt Rory really bad and he hurt his friends by pushing them away.

Chapter 8

Rory POV

Over the course of the next week, I worked and visited with Steph while she was in the hospital. Honor and I went shopping for my dresses for my Grandma's party. The week seemed to fly by. Finn had sent me pictures of his tux for the party so that we would look nice. I felt like I never stopped for anything during that week. I stayed busy constantly.

The day of Grandma Francine's party had come and I taken the day off from work. I had gotten up that morning, showered, and headed off to the salon to get my hair and nails done for the party that night. After I left the salon, I headed back to my apartment. I was driving down to Finn's and then we were going head over to Grandma Francine's together. I loaded everything that I needed for the weekend into my car. Once I have everything packed in my car, I headed towards Hartford. This weekend was going to be good. Grandma was having this big party honoring Grandpa Straub's life, and since I was the heiress I kind of needed to be there. Logan had been out of the country so he wasn't going to the party with me and according to everything that Colin had been telling me, Logan was back to his playboy ways.

Honor had gone shopping with me and helped me pick out my dress. It was emerald green and it had rhinestones on it. I had found a pair of silver heels with the same rhinestones on it. I bought some jewelry to go with my dress.

On the drive to Hartford, I tried to think about how I was going to approach Logan with the divorce papers. I thought about it a little bit, but then my head started hurting so I pushed the thought out of my head for the moment. When I got to Hartford, I parked my car and made my way to Finn's front door. When he opened the door, he had a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Logan called." Finn said. "He'll be home tomorrow."

I nodded. "Dad sent me a copy of the divorce papers. I'm gonna try and talk to him during the week."

Finn and I finished getting ready for the party. When the car arrived, we headed down to meet it. I felt like a princess…I always did when I dressed up. During the short drive from Finn's to Grandma Francine's, I thought about the night. I wondered what Grandma expected from me. When we walked in, I was surprised to see Shira there. Mitchum hadn't mentioned that Shira was coming…but then again he probably wouldn't since they were getting divorced. It didn't take long before Finn and I find Grandma. "Hi Grandma." I said, hugging her and kiss her cheek.

"Hi, dear." She said.

"I noticed that Shira is here."

"Yes, dear she it. And I expect you to be nice." Grandma said. Then she noticed Finn. "Hello, Finn. I saw your parents not to long ago."

"Yes, my mother did say that they were coming tonight." Finn said. "I need a drink." Finn headed off to the bar.

"Rory, dear. Your father is in the study. See if you can go drag him out, will you?" Grandma asked.

"Sure thing, Grandma." I said. I headed off towards Grandpa Straub's study, that Dad had made his own. "Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey kiddo. What you up to?" He said.

"Just got here. Grandma sent me to drag you out. She said that it's time for you to socialize." I said walking closer to my Dad. "Come on."

When Dad and I walked out of Grandpa's study, I froze. Something caught my eye by the bar. Logan. Logan was here…and he was at the bar talking to Finn. "What is it?" Dad asked me.

I pointed to Logan, and looked at my Dad. "Logan's here."

"Come on, you can do this." Dad said.

I nodded. Dad and I made our way over to the bar, where Logan and Finn were. "Logan." I said.

Logan looked over at me. "Rory, Chris. You look beautiful, Ror." Logan said.

"Thanks. Hey Finn, care to spin me around the dance floor?" I asked.

"Sure, Ror. I'll see you around." Finn said and we walked toward the dance floor.

LOGAN POV

I stood there and watched as Rory and Finn walked towards the dance floor and started dancing.

"I heard you weren't coming back til tomorrow." Chris said to me.

I looked over at Chris. "I was but I decided to take an earlier flight." I said, truth was… I was ready to come home. I had a lot that I needed to accomplish.

"She's moved on, you know."

What? "She's seeing someone?" I asked.

"She won't say definitely….But, I'm pretty sure she is." Chris said. The bartender handed him a drink. "I'll be seeing you, Logan." Chris said and then walked away.

I wasn't sure if Chris was serious or if he was just messing with my head. But I had to find out.

RORY POV

After Finn and I danced, we found Dad at our table. "Hey, you look happy." I said to Dad.

"Yeah well…I did something funny." Dad said.

"Oh no. Dad, what did you do?" I asked. Dad told me and Finn about how he was talking to Logan and messing with his head. The night seemed to progress slowly. I saw the Grandmas' talking to various friends throughout the night. I was standing at the bar, ordering a drink when I heard my name causing me to turn around. "Shira, hi." I said, with my perfect society voice.

"I saw the article in the paper." Shira said.

"That's nice Shira." I said as the bartender handed me my martini. I turned towards Shira and took a sip of my Martini. "Is there something that you want to say to me Shira?"

Shira took a step toward me. "What's your plan, Rory?" She asked.

"My plan? You think I have a plan?" I said, and Shira nodded. "Your son… cheated on me and just expected me to stay. I left. This was the last straw. I've had enough Shira. I'm filing for divorce Shira and there isn't anything that you…or Logan can do about it." I said and walked away.

The next morning, I got up and headed back to New York. Dad had given me a copy of the divorce papers and I was going to try and talk to Logan about them.

LOGAN POV

I'm an idiot. Rory and I have been separated for 6 months now. I'm living in our Hartford house and Rory has moved into the New York apartment. Rory told family that we're separated, plus Finn knows. Every time he sees me, he looks like he wants to punch me. I was sitting at my desk at work when my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see that I had a new text.

(Rory): Hey do you wanna come over for dinner so that we can talk?

(Logan): What time?

(Rory): I should be home by 6:30

(Logan): See you then!

Maybe this was a good sign. This was the first time since the separation that Rory had contacted me. I finished what I was working on so that I could get on the road.

A little while later, I was standing in hallway of our New York apartment. I wasn't sure what the protocol for this new found situation was. I decided to knock. If tonight was going to be bad, I didn't want to make it worse. A few minutes later, Rory opened the door. She looked amazing. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an old Yale t-shirt. "Sorry, I was changing." She said. "Come in."

I walked inside the apartment. "Thanks." I said. I looked around the apartment. I noticed that Rory hadn't taken down any of the pictures of us but she had added some. There were pictures of her, Steph and Honor. She looked happy in the pictures. "You look happy in this one. When was this?"

She walked over and looked at the picture that I was pointing at. "A few weeks ago. We went out to the Hamptons. I bought a house out there." She said.

"Oh." I said. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Rory came and sat beside me. "Ror, I miss you. Come home."

"Logan..." She said.

I grabbed her hand with mine. "Baby, this is ridiculous. Just pack a bag and come home with me."

Rory pulled her hand away. She reached over to the end table next to her and grabbed an envelope and handed it to me. "Logan, we need to talk." She said as I opened the envelope.

"Divorce papers?"

"Yes."

I skimmed through the first page. "Come on, Ror! Don't do this." I said.

"You didn't give me any other option. I gave you chance after chance with the cheating and the affairs...but you have completely turned into your dad. I can't." She said. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Logan, you promised me that you wouldn't turn into him. And what happened...I found out that three months after we got married...you cheated!"

I stood up. "Who told you that?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"'Of course it does." I said. Then I thought about it for a second. There were very few people that knew about that incident. Then it hit me. "It was Finn wasn't it?"

"Logan, it doesn't matter. What matters now is that I need you to sign these papers so that I can move on with my life." Rory said.

"Rory..."

RORY POV

"Logan, I'm done. You can either sign the papers and not fight me on this or we can do this in court. But who do you think that society is going to believe…The double heiress of Hartford or the Playboy Heir?" I said.

"Ror…"

"Logan, I'm done. We're done." I said. I walked toward the front door and opened it for Logan. Logan got up and walked toward me.

"I'm really sorry Rory." Logan said.

"Goodbye Logan." I said.

A/N: Alright guys that's it for Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Thanks for the Reviews. I had planned to try and have this story finished by this weekend but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. Maybe next weekend.

 _Reviews:_

 _Ashmo2000:_ I wasn't planning to have Logan at the party. It just kinda happened. I had planned to have Shira there the whole time. We all know that Shira has never liked Rory and that's not going to change now that Rory's filing for divorce. Shira's just bitter because Rory has more money than she ever will. Rory has found this new independence where she feels like she can actually do things one her own now. That's an interesting thought though about Shira's divorce clause. I may have to think on that one! Think she can get any more jealous than she already is?

 _Jordana60:_ Loved your review and your right, Logan didn't show any remorse. But what else can you expect from a rich playboy who was used to getting his way until he met Rory. I always the nickname butt-faced miscreant for him.

Chapter 9

Logan POV

When I got home, I sat down on the couch with a glass of scotch and looked through the divorce papers. I couldn't believe that this was happening. She wasn't supposed to be able to file until 3 years from the day that we separated. It was supposed to give me time to convince her to come back home. I knew that if I could convince Rory to come back home that everything would go back to normal.

I was sitting on the couch thinking about everything when I heard my front door open. A few minutes later, I saw my Dad walk in and fix himself a drink. "What are you doing here, Dad?" I asked.

"Heard you were back. Thought I'd come over so we could have a chat." Dad said, as he sat down in the chair across from me. "Heard you were in London."

"Who'd you hear that from? Rory?" I asked.

"Logan, it doesn't matter who I heard it from. What does matter is…the article. You wanna talk about it?"

"Dad, there's nothing to talk about. I did something stupid. I pissed Rory off which caused her to leave and now she's filing divorce paper. She wasn't supposed to be able to file for three years, you know? But somehow she found a loophole. Dad, what am I going to do?" I said.

"Logan, I think that you need to just sign the papers. I mean, I know that you love Rory… but your never going to be able to convince her to come back, you know that right?" Dad said.

I thought about what he was saying? Was he right? Of course he was. I had been cheating on Rory since before I came back from London. I kept cheating even when I proposed to Rory. I had planned on breaking things off with Bobbie for the wedding, but for some reason I couldn't. And then Rory found out or rather Finn told her. That set the course of Rory leaving. When I went to London, I had broken things off with Bobbie. I was determined to get Rory back at whatever it took. But then Colin called me and told me about the article in the Courant's society pages about the separation. When I tried to talk to Rory about it that's when she told me that she was filing for divorce. So I did the stupidest thing that I could…I went back to Bobbie.

I guess now I didn't have a choice. I had to sign the papers.

RORY POV

 _It's been a month since I gave Logan the divorce papers. I haven't heard from him. Mitchum helped me get a job at the New York Times. My dream job._ It was Friday night and I was meeting Honor and Steph at the bar for drinks after work. When I left work I headed home to change. I changed from my pant suit into a nice strapless dress. I threw on a pair on black heels and headed out to the bar. When I got there Steph was already waiting for me at a table. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. So how's it going?"

"Not bad. Just working all the time."

"Fun." She said. "Any word from Logan?"

I took a sip of my drink. "Nope. I talked to Mitchum though. He said that Logan's gonna sign the papers." I told her.

"That's good, right?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, it is." I said, feeling slightly sad about it. "I'm going to the bar. Need anything?" I asked and Steph shook her head. When I walked up to the bar, I ordered another drink.

"Drinking's bad you know." I heard.

I turned around to see a very handsome guy standing there. "I have heard that." I said, smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He said.

"Hi, Rory Hayden." I said.

"As in…the double heiress of Hartford?" He asked.

"Yes that would be me." I said, as the bartender handed me my drink. I pulled my business card out of my purse and handed it too him. "Call me sometime." I said.

"Sure. Enjoy your night." He said.

I headed back to the table where Honor was now sitting with Steph. "Who…was that?" They both asked me.

"That ladies…was Jake." I said. The rest of the night was relaxing. The girls and I enjoyed some drinks and they encouraged me to go out with this Jake guy that I met. When I left the bar, I headed home. _When I got inside, I locked the door. I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor…and for the first time since I first thought about the divorce papers I broke down and cried. Things were really over with Logan._

A/N: Hey guys that's Chapter 9. Yes it's a little bit shorter than chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RORY POV

I was sitting in my office working, when my cell phone rang. "This is Rory." I said, answering it.

"Ror." It was Mom.

"Hey Mom, I'm about to go into a meeting can I call you back?"

"Rory, it's Grandpa." She said.

"What happened?"

"Another heart attack. He wants to see you." She said.

I sat back in my chair. "Where is he?"

"Hartford Memorial."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I told her and hung up the phone. I grabbed my files and headed off to my meeting.

An hour later, I come out of the meeting and when I get to my office I am greeted by my assistant. She hands me a stack of messages. I quickly flip through the messages and one message in particular catches my attention. I tell my assistant that I am leaving for the rest of the day and that if she needs me for anything that she can reach me on my cell. I grabbed my stuff as quickly as I could and headed to my car. As soon as I got in my car, I called Finn. "Hello?" He answered.

"Finn, I need a favor." I said.

"Sure, any thing."

"Do you happen to be in New York today?" I asked.

"Yeah, had to come up for a meeting. You okay?"

"I don't know. I'm having to head to Hartford. Grandpa had a heart attack. When you get done, can you go by my apartment and grab me some clothes. I'm leaving straight from work." I told him.

"Sure thing. Is he going to be okay?" Finn asked me.

"I don't know, Finn. All I know is that Mom said that he's asking for me."

LORELAI POV

I had just hung up the phone with Rory. I called to tell her that Dad had a heart attack. The doctors weren't really saying anything. Luke and I were sitting in the waiting room. Mom was in the back with Dad. "Call him." Luke said.

I looked at him. "Who?"

"Christopher. You know you want to."

"Luke…"

"Lor, its different now. He has Laura and the four of us get along now. Call him." Luke said, and I nodded.

I walked outside to call Chris, when I saw Logan walking toward the entrance of the hospital. "Hi Lorelai." He said.

"Logan." I said, holding my phone in my hand.

"How's Rory?" He asked me.

"Logan, I'm not doing this. I will not talk to you about Rory. Now, I have family stuff that I am dealing with so…goodbye." I said, and walked away from him. I dialed Chris's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Lor." Chris said when he answered.

"Hi, Chris. I'm calling to let you know that Dad's in the hospital." I said.

"Everything okay?"

"Heart attack." I told Chris.

"I'm on the way." He said and hung up before I could say anything else.

When I hung up the phone with Chris, I walked back into the hospital to find Mom sitting with Luke. "Mom…" I said, approaching them.

"Lorelai. Is Rory on her way?" She said.

"I called her. She had a meeting and then she said that she'd be on her way." I told mom. "How is he?"

"He's resting. The doctor said that he needed rest right now." Mom told us.

RORY POV

When I got off the interstate in Hartford, I headed over to the hospital. I parked my car and walked toward the entrance. The last time that I had been in this hospital was when they had called me about Mitchum. That was a long day. As I approached the entrance I noticed Logan walking out. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." He looked surprised to see me. "I saw your Mom." He said.

"Yeah. Grandpa's here." I told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope that he's okay." Logan said.

"Thanks."

"I signed the papers." Logan said.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I sent them over to your Dad's office this morning." Logan said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome. I never meant to hurt you Rory."

"I know, Logan. And even though things didn't work out…I still loved you." I said.

"I love you too, Ror." He said. He started to walk past me. "I'll see you around."

When I walked into the hospital, I walked up to the information desk. "Hi." The receptionist said.

"Hi, I'm looking for my grandfather… Richard Gilmore." I said.

"Of course Mrs. Huntzberger." She said. She started typing on her computer and then turned to me. "He's on the third floor, room 3112."

"Thank you." I said. I turned and headed down the hall toward the elevators. I got on the elevator and pressed the button for the floor that I needed. When I stepped off the elevator, I made my way to the waiting room to see if anybody was there before I headed to Grandpa's room. When I got to the waiting room, I found Luke and Dad. "Dad." I said.

"Hey kid." He said.

"Mom call you?" I asked, and he nodded. "I ran into Logan when I came in." I said. Dad and Luke both stared at me.

"Yeah, he sent the papers over this morning. He had a letter attached to it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I read it. It basically said, that he's sorry for always hurting you and that a part of him always knew that he could never completely give up his playboy ways." Dad said.

"He's an idiot." Luke said.

"Right on." I heard behind me.

I turned around and it was Mom. I hugged her. "How is he?" I asked. Grandma was right behind her.

"He's resting. It looks like he's gonna be fine." Mom said.

"Rory, dear, why don't you go in and see him." Grandma said. I nodded. I smiled at Mom and she nodded. I took this as the four of them needed to talk about something that they didn't want me to hear. I waited until I was out of sight and hid behind the wall. I needed to know.

"What did the letter really say, Chris?" I heard Mom ask.

"He put in the letter that there weren't enough ways that he could say how sorry he was for hurting her…and that included the future hurt." Dad said. _Future hurt?_

"What does that mean?" Grandma asked.

"He got a girl from London pregnant." Dad said.

"Are you kidding me? He knocked up Bobbie?" Mom asked, kind of loudly and mad.

"Yeah. There was something about he was thinking about moving to London for good." My dad said.

"Good riddance." Luke said.

I couldn't handle anymore so I headed down the hall to Grandpa's room to visit with him. How could Logan be so stupid? He always made sure that I was up to date on my birth control because he didn't think that he could handle kids…at least until his Mom started pushing us about an heir.

I sat with Grandpa for a while until he fell asleep. It was hard to see him like that. After a while I headed back out to the waiting room where I only found Grandma and Finn. Grandma noticed me. "Everyone headed home sweetie. If anything changes I'll call you." Grandma said.

"Thanks Grandma. I'll be in town for a couple of days. I'm staying with Finn." I told her.

When I left the hospital, I headed over to Finn's apartment. _I couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was changing. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. Logan and I were getting divorced. Bobbie was pregnant with Logan's kid. I was living in New York away from my family. The only constant that I had was Finn._

A/N: Hey guys. I know that it's been a few days and I'm sorry for that. My youngest is sick with and Upper Respiratory Infection and I have a sinus infection. Hopefully I'll get my momentum back now. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Just a reminder if you haven't read the first ROGAN story then please do so. Also I finally decided on a title for the third story. It's going to be called "ROGAN: Moving On!" Hope you guys like the title. We're only 9 chapters away from the end of this one.

Chapter 11

Logan POV

When I left the hospital from seeing the family doctor, I felt bad. I had run into both Rory and Lorelai. I had signed the divorce papers and sent them over to Chris's office this morning. I didn't want to but I really didn't have a choice. Bobbie had called earlier in the week and told me that she was pregnant. When I went to tell Dad about it, he told me that I had to sign the divorce papers and make things right with Bobbie. I wrote Rory a letter and stuck it in with the divorce papers, even though I doubt that her Dad will even give her the letter. I told her that I was sorry for all the hurt…and then I told her about Bobbie being pregnant. I was sitting in my office when I decided to call Finn. If Rory did read the letter, then she would tell Finn about it. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"'ello?" He said, when he answered.

"Finn, it's Logan." I said.

"I know."

"Have you talked to Rory?" I asked. I couldn't take making small talk today. I needed to know.

"Yeah, I did. She told me about the letter. Man, how could you be so stupid? It was one thing for you to cheat on her and have an affair for years…but it's a whole other thing for you to get the girl pregnant." Finn said.

He had a point. I had spent the last couple of years having an affair with Bobbie and now she was pregnant. "I wanted to tell you that I'm moving to London…for good."

"I hope things work out, Mate." He said.

"Thanks, take care of her and yourself, okay?"

"Will do."

RORY POV

I couldn't believe everything that was happening. Logan and I were getting divorced. Logan had been having an affair with Bobbie for years…and now she was pregnant with his kid. In addition, Finn said that Logan is planning to move to London. Despite everything that has happened, I still wished the best for Logan. I hoped that someday that he found happiness.

I had spent a couple of days in Hartford, making sure that Grandpa was okay. Once I was sure that he was okay, I headed back to New York. Now that the divorce papers had been taken care of, I could focus on moving on with my life and putting all of this Logan stuff behind me. I had just gotten back to my apartment and ordered a pizza. I sat down and started sorting through my mail. I decided to play the messages on my answering machine. "You have 7 new messages. Message 1: Hey sweets, its me. Just checking to make sure you got home. Message 2: Hey Ror, its Steph, heard you ran into Logan at the hospital…call me. Message 3: Hey Rory, Its Andrew…your boss. Need you back on Monday…got a lot of work for you. Message 4: Hey Rory, its Jake. I'm taking a shot. Wanna go out to dinner? Call me. 555-9953. Message 5: Hey, it's me. Are you home yet? Message 6: Rory, it's Mitchum. I just heard about London. Wanted to check on you. Give me a call. Message 7: Hey Ror, it's Paris got some news for you, call me." Do people have nothing better to do than to call me? I mean, jeez.

I sat on my couch going over the messages in my head. I decided to call Mom first. If I didn't then she would just keep calling. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer. "Where have you been?" She asked me when she answered the phone.

"There was traffic. What's up?" I asked.

"What's up? Why didn't you tell me about the hottie at the bar?" Mom asked. How did she know about that? Steph.

"Because it's not a big deal. I went out with the girls and he introduced himself. Then I get home today and he left a message on my machine." I told Mom.

"Rory, that's awesome." Mom said.

"I guess, Mom. Dad said that the divorce should be final in about 60 days." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry that your going through this, Ror."

"I know, Mom but it's not your fault…Its Logan's. It's Logan's fault that all of this is happening…including Bobbie."

"You were listening at the hospital, weren't you?"

I leaned my head back against my couch. "Yeah, I was." I said.

"Rory, I'm sorry. Logan's an idiot. You know it, and I know it."

"I know Mom." I said, just as I heard a knock at my door. "Hey I gotta go. Food's here." I hung up the phone with Mom and went to answer the door. I paid the delivery guy and took my food to the kitchen. I started taking my food out of the bag and sitting it on the counter. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I started calling everyone that had left me messages. When I went to call Jake, I suddenly felt nervous. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" He said when he answered.

"Jake, hi. It's Rory." I said.

"Rory. Hi, I'm glad you called me back." Jake said.

"Me too. So…your message said that you wanted to go out to dinner?" I said.

"Yeah. I really liked talking to you the other night and I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me?"

Part of me wanted to say no, but instead I found myself saying, "Sure. When?"

A/N: Hey guys. That's Chapter 11. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

RORY POV

When Monday came around, I got up and ready and headed off to work. It was a typical day for me. Lots of meetings and I spent a good bit of time in my office, editing articles. Just before lunch, I received a call from Andrew that he wanted to see me. I finished what I was doing and I headed down to his office to talk to him. When I walked in, he looked up at me.

"Rory, please take a seat." Andrew said. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You've been doing well here." He said.

"I think so." I said.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Okay. What is it?" I asked.

"Okay, I know that your father-in-law is Mitchum Huntzberger." Andrew said and I nodded. "I want to put you in charge of editing."

What? "A promotion." I said.

"Yes, will you accept it?"

I thought about it for a minute. This was a big step in my career. This promotion could mean big things. "I accept."

"Good." He hands me a stack of papers. "This is your new contract. Have a look at it. If it looks good, sign it and bring it back to me." I nod. "I'll have your stuff moved to your new office and you can take the rest of today off."

I stood up and walked toward the door. I turned back and looked at Andrew. "Thanks." I said.

LOGAN POV

I was sitting at my house, when I heard the front door open and then shut. When I looked at the entryway, I saw my Mom. "Mom, what're doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you. Honor said that she came by to check on you the other day and it looked like you weren't eating." Mom said.

"Mom, I'm fine. I have the movers coming tomorrow and then I'm gone to London. It's over, Mom…I signed the papers and in two months I'll officially be divorced." I told her.

"Oh Logan. I'm sorry. There was nothing that you could do to convince Rory to come home?"

"Nope. I think all I have been doing for the last couple of years is just pushing her away." I said.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. So now what? You go to London and be with Bobbie and the two of you raise the baby together?"

How did she? "How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Son, it's all over the papers. Your mistress made the front page of the New York Times this morning. And guess who works at the times now?" I shrugged my shoulders. "That's right….you're wife."

RORY POV

When I got home that afternoon, I fiddled around my apartment before taking a shower and getting ready for my dinner date with Jake. When I got out of the shower, I walked into my room and stood in front of my closet trying to decide on what to wear. I ended up wearing a blue and gold strapless dress. I settled on a pair of blue heels that matched the blue that was in my dress. I finished getting dressed and then I went to put on a little jewelry and when I opened my jewelry box, the first thing that I saw was the charm bracelet that Logan had given me right before we got married. I made a mental note to make a new Logan box.

When I was dressed and ready I walked back into my living, grabbing my keys and my clutch. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for me to head to the restaurant. I went down to the parking garage and got into my car. I drove over to the restaurant. I gave the guy Jake's name and he showed me to the table. Jake wasn't there yet, but I wasn't worried. I hoped that if something had come up that he would've called me. About ten minutes later, I heard a voice. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. I was stuck at work." Jake said as he sat down across from me.

"It's fine, I understand." I said, remembering all the times that I would meet up with Logan for dinner and he would be late.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"Not bad. I got a promotion at work." I told him.

"That's great, Congrats." He said. I smiled at him.

My date with Jake turned out to be pretty good. We talked for a while and then after dinner we went our separate ways. When I got home, I fixed coffee and sat on my couch. This was really happening. I was in the first stage of moving on with my life.

The countdown to my divorce being final was under way… 60 days and counting.

A/N: The link for the blue/gold dress is cocktail-party-dress-multi-color-ball-gown-strapless-short-mini-satin-tulle_ ?currency=USD&litb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&sku=1_16%7C20_56&country_code=us&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&adword_mt=&adword_ct=198673480935&adword_kw=&adword_pos=1o5&adword_pl=&adword_net=g&adword_tar=&adw_src_id=2907233386_846428559_45849653711_pla-319834848182&gclid=Cj0KCQiA3dTQBRDnARIsAGKSfln-l5VSk_Gsnu2ebVdP98RU6cVVV3BZz2PmF-4KyA4uZlNZmLC6fYYaAgJIEALw_wcB

Next Chapter: Logan's heading to London and Paris comes to see Rory.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Logan POV

The day had finally come. Everything that I was taking to London had either been packed or shipped. I was at the airport waiting to board my plane when I picked up a paper and looked at the society pages. The headline read: _Rory Hayden-Gilmore-Huntzberger…Promotion and a new man?_

What the hell? Rory was dating. Our divorce wasn't even final. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Rory's number. It went to voicemail. That meant that she wasn't taking my calls anymore. I decided that when I landed I'd try Steph…and with that I boarded the plane.

RORY POV

I was sitting in my office when Michelle (my new assistant came in.) "Rory? I'm sorry to bother you." She said.

Still looking at my computer, I say "What's wrong Michelle?"

"You might wanna see this." She told me.

I looked up from my computer and she handed me a newspaper. "What?"

"Society pages."

I quickly flip the pages until I get to the society pages. I see the headline. _What the hell? Grr…_ I get up from my desk grabbing my phone. I walk out of my office and I head down to the lifestyle department. I walk into the office of the head of the department. _Mark Trammell_. I throw the paper on his desk. He looks up at me. "Rory. Good morning." He says.

"Good morning Mark. So imagine my surprise when my assistant walks in to bring me my coffee this morning and she hands me this." I say pointing to the paper. "Care to explain?" I asked.

"My reporter brought it to me and I couldn't resist. It was too good of a picture." Mark said.

"This is my personal life, Mark." I said.

"Sorry. It's business not personal." Mark tells me.

I storm out of Mark's office and head back to my own. As I'm walking back to my office my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Logan. I quickly send it to voicemail, not wanting to talk to him. It was bad enough that he had an affair. I dealt with that, but then it was like rubbing it in my face when I looked at the paper yesterday morning and I saw the headline in the paper. "Huntzberger Mistress Pregnant?" It about killed me. But for him to call me knowing that I work for the paper that posted the article…well that's just rude.

When I get back to my office, Michelle brings me a cup of coffee. "Thanks Michelle."

"Sure thing. Mitchum Huntzberger is here to see you." She says.

"Send him in. Bring him a cup of coffee too." I tell her. A minute or two Mitchum walks into my office. "Hi Mitchum." I say.

He walks in and takes a seat in front of my desk. "Hello Rory." Mitchum says. Michelle comes back in with a tray of coffee and sits it on the edge of my desk. She pours Mitchum a cup of coffee and hands it to him.

"What can I do for you today, Mitchum?" I ask.

Mitchum takes a drink of his coffee. "I saw the paper." He says.

"Which one? Yesterday's or today's?"

"Both."

"What do you want me to say?" I ask leaning back in my chair.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. I know that seeing yesterday's paper couldn't have been easy and then I'm pretty sure that when you saw today's…it probably upset you."

"I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me." I say.

Mitchum nods. "He left this morning."

I nod, knowing that Mitchum is talking about Logan. _It made me angry that he was just running off to London to be with Bobbie. I felt like he was a chicken. He was using the fact that his mistress is pregnant as a way of running away from everything. But that was Logan…always running away from his problems. Me on the other hand…I faced my problems._

 _Logan was now my past…_

 _But what was my future?_

A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER. I HAVE 7 CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS STORY IS FINISHED. I HAVE REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY DESPITE HOW LONG IT IS TAKING ME. LOTS GOING ON…ESPECIALLY RIGHT HERE AT THE HOLIDAYS. COMING UP NEXT: AN ALL RORY CHAPTER… TALK WITH JAKE, AND AN AFTERNOON WITH STEPH…

TIL NEXT TIME….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

RORY POV

Things seemed to be going downhill very fast. I had gotten phone calls from everyone in the family wanting to know about the guy in the picture with me in the paper. Logan had still been trying to call me but I kept ignoring his calls and sending them to voicemail. As soon as Jake had seen the paper, he called me. I asked him to meet me for drinks after work so that I could explain. When I walked into the pub, I spotted him immediately. I walked over to the table to join him. "Hi." I said when I sat down.

"Hi. How was your day?" He asked.

"Stressful." I said. The waitress came over and took our drink order and went to get them. "I'm sorry about the article in the paper." I say, and Jake nods. "If it makes a difference, I was blind-sided by it as well." The waitress comes back with our drinks and I take a drink of mine. "Jake, unfortunately, being around me, has strings attached. My family is from Hartford society. My soon-to-be ex-husband is from Hartford society, as well as most of my friends."

"Rory, I get it…I do. I just…I don't know if it's something that I can handle." Jake says.

"I get it, Jake. Trust me. Off all people, I get it. Sometimes I wish that it was something that I could get away from. But I can't. It's part of who I am. I am the sole Heiress to the Gilmore Insurance Group and I am the Heiress to the Hayden and Hayden Law firm. I don't have a choice. Being in the eyes of the society papers is part of my life. But that's the public side of my life…not the private side of my life." I tell Jake, picking up my drink. "Look, I get it if you can't deal with it or if you need time to process. Most do. But if you decide that you can deal with the fact that I have more money than most women do…well you know where to find me." I tell him.

When I get home that night, I change into a pair of Pj's and make some coffee. I decide to watch some more of The Office on Netflix, when my landline phone starts ringing. I pick it up from the charging station and answer it, without looking at the Caller ID (not many people call my landline.) "Hello?" I say.

"Hi Ace." _Logan._

"Logan, hi. What do you want?" I say.

"I saw the article in the paper. Your dating?" Logan asks.

"Logan, not that it's any of your business…but I have been on one date. Our divorce papers are signed. But anyhow, it's a moot point since I was blindsided by an article in the paper saying that your _Mistress_ is pregnant." I tell Logan.

"Rory, your acting like a child. You knew that Bobbie and I were sleeping together hence the reason that you left me and filed divorce papers. Granted, I never should have kept the affair going but you knew what I was like. But you're the one that has been flirting with one of my best friends for the last four years. He switched his loyalty from me to you because he's been falling in love with you. And by the way Rory…I know about you and Finn kissing. Fortunately, I was able to keep that out of the papers. But you know what…you wanna act like a _whore_ , go ahead."

I can feel the tears running down my face, and I hate Logan for once again making me cry. "You know what Logan. You're an ass and a dick. Yes, I knew about the affair but I kept hoping that you loving me was enough for you to want to end it. What an idiot I was. As for Finn, I never asked him to fall in love with me. But at least he cares enough to be honest with me. Good-bye Logan." I say through my tears and hang up the phone. Logan was an ass and he always had this way of making me feel worse about myself than I actually needed to. After hanging up with Logan, I called Finn and asked him if he could come over and he agreed. When Finn came over, we spent the night getting drunk and watching Netflix. Finn tried his hardest to cheer me up. However, all I could do was replay Logan's words in my head over and over.

It was three days, before I would see or talk to anyone other than Finn. The first person other than Finn that I would talk to was Steph. She came over to make sure that I was okay, and found me on the couch with a box of tissues, watching Nicholas Sparks movies that Finn had picked up for me from Redbox. "This is ridiculous." Steph said, pulling my attention away from the TV.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you. After not hearing from you in three days, I called Finn. He told me what Logan said. Logan's an ass…you know this." Steph goes into my kitchen and a minute later she comes back with a trash bag and starts cleaning up. "Rory, you need to get up…go take a shower and have some coffee. Sweetie, I love you but you stink." She says. I get up and head towards my bathroom.

A little while later, I come back and I am hit with the smell of coffee. "Mm…That smells great." I said.

Steph walks over and hands me a cup. "Here you go." Steph said. I take the cup from her and take a drink. "Feeling better?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, thanks." I say, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Now, what's going on? This isn't like you." Steph says.

"It started with the newspaper articles…" I tell her about the articles, Jake and then Logan was the icing on the cake.

"Ror, you know as well as I do that you can't control the press. When you live the life that we do, it's bound to happen. Any guy that can't handle that…doesn't deserve you." She takes a drink of her coffee. "And you know that I'm right."

"Yes, Steph. Your right. I don't know, I guess that I just kinda thought that Jake was different." I tell her.

"I can understand that. And as far as Logan…you let me deal with him." Steph says.

"You can have him. I'm done."

A/N: OKAY GUYS, THAT'S CHAPTER 14. WE ARE 6 CHAPTERS AWAY FROM THIS STORY BEING COMPLETE. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS SUPPORTED THIS STORY IN ADDITION TO MY OTHER STORIES. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I REALLY WANNA SAY THANKS TO ASHMO2000, SHE IS AMAZING. ANY TIME I NEED FEEDBACK SHE'S ALWAYS THERE TO READ MY STORIES AND TELL ME WHAT SHE THINKS.

OKAY GUYS…TIL NEXT TIME

REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rory Pov

It's been a month and a half since I got the word from Dad that it would take 60 days for the divorce to be final. I hadn't heard anything out of Logan since he called and made me cry. Jake never called either. I spent most of my time focused on my work. I was sitting at my desk editing an article, when my desk phone rang. I picked it up answering it. "Huntzberger." I say.

"Ror, hey." It was Steph.

"Hey girlie, what's up?" I say.

"Not much. Have you gone to get fitted for your dress?" She asks me.

I stop what I'm doing and lean back in my chair. "What dress?"

"You forgot. I'm not surprised with everything that you've had going on." Steph says as Michelle brings me a cup of coffee. "Your Maid of Honor's dress, silly."

 _Crap_. "Your right, I did forget. No, I haven't gotten fitted but I can try and get by there today." I tell her.

"Okay, good. It's in 5 weeks you know." Steph reminds me.

"Yes, I know. I gotta get back to work. Talk to you later." I tell her and hang up. I had completely forgotten that Steph and Colin's wedding was approaching. I had already bought their gift and it was sitting in my closet. The rest of the day seemed to pass pretty quickly. When I left work that evening, I headed over to the dress shop to get fitted for my dress. Heading home afterwards, my phone rings. I look at the Caller ID. _Paris_. "Hi Paris." I said, answering my phone.

"Hey, so I have some time off work and I thought that I might come up and spend a few days." Paris says.

"Who called you about my work overload?"

"I cannot confirm nor deny that it was Finn that called me." Paris says.

I quickly turned my car around and head for Finn's New York apartment, "Paris, I promise that I'm fine." I tell her as I pull into a parking space outside of Finn's building. "Gotta call you back." I said and hung up. I got out of my car and took the elevator up to the floor that Finn's apartment was on. When I stepped off the elevator, I marched down to the end of the hall where Finn's apartment was and I banged on the door. A few minutes passed before the door opened.

"Ror, what the hell?" He asked.

I pushed past him, walking into his apartment. "YOU CALLED PARIS!" I yelled.

He closes the front door and walks into the kitchen. I follow him. He pours me a cup of coffee and sits it on the counter in front of me. "Yes. I did." Finn says.

"Why?" I ask, slightly calmer than when I'd first arrived.

"Because I was worried about you." Finn says. I sit on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. I take a drink of my coffee. "Ror, do you realize how many hours you have been working lately?"

"Just the usual." I say.

Finn shakes his head. "No. Ror, you've been working 60 hour weeks for the last month. This all started after…" Finn said, trailing off.

"After what? After Logan slut-shamed me?" I say, staring at Finn. "Go ahead, you can say it."

"Fine, this all started after your emotional breakdown from talking to Logan." Finn says.

"Your right. Me spending more hours at work, did start because of my breakdown but it was better than me coming home to an empty apartment. Finn, the last 4 and a half years, I had Logan. Forgive me if its taking me time to adjust to coming home to an empty apartment." I told Finn.

"Here's the thing though, Ror, it didn't just happen. You and Logan have been separated for 4 months, even though you've been married for almost a year." Finn said.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me that my marriage ended in less than a year."

"That wasn't your fault. It was his."

"Doesn't make it any better."

Finn runs his hand through his hair. "Ror, you have to move on from this. Logan cheating on you wasn't your fault. It was his. You can't keep blaming yourself. You have to start trying to move on and that doesn't mean, use your time being a work-o-holic…because Steph, Paris and I won't let you. You need to talk to Andrew and get him to give you some time off. I know that Paris is coming next week. Take some time off and relax. Steph is worried about you too. She's not even sure that you're still planning her bachelorette party."

"Of course, I am. I have been planning it since she called and told me that they were getting married. It's all taken care of and the invites for it went out two weeks ago." I tell Finn. I take another drink of my coffee before sitting the cup back down. "Honestly, I think I'm just nervous." I say.

"About what?"

"About seeing _him_ at the wedding and wondering if he's bringing _her_."

Finn walks around the breakfast bar and wraps his arms around me in a big hug. I wrap my arms around his waist. "I want you to listen to me. Even if he is bringing her, she won't look half as good as you will and neither me, Colin or Steph would turn our backs on you for her. You gotta trust me on that." Finn says and I nod.

It took me a while before I was calm enough to drive home. Finn had been right though. I had basically thrown myself into my work to avoid the thought of seeing Logan at Steph's wedding in just over a month. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know if he was planning on bringing _her_ to the wedding (I made a mental note to ask Steph.). Then there was the fact that I didn't have a date to the wedding. But despite all of this, my friends were right…I needed to start moving on and deciding who I was without Logan.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Logan POV

I've been in London for almost two months now, and the only thing that I can think about is the fact that not only have I lost my wife but in a way I've lost my friends too. Finn quit taking my calls after he heard about me calling Rory a whore. Steph called me after she heard about it and gave me a piece of her mind. I guess I deserved it. I didn't really mean to call Rory a whore…I was just mad about the fact that she could move on so soon. Colin was still talking to me but he won't tell me anything that has to do with Rory. Steph threatened to castrate him if he did.

Business was keeping me pretty busy and if that wasn't , I was back forth to the doctors with Bobbie. I was sitting at my desk and I looked at the calendar, realizing that Steph and Colin's wedding was just a few short weeks. I needed to start planning the trip back to the states.

Rory POV

I was finalizing everything for Steph's bachelorette party, when my cell rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket seeing Steph's name flash across the screen. "Hey Chick." I say, answering my phone.

"Hey so guess who just confirmed his plus one." Steph say, confirming my fear that Logan was bringing _her_ to my best friend's wedding.

"So, he's bringing her?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Ror, you'll look so much better than she will." Steph says.

"Yes, but Steph, he's bringing her…I'm flying solo."

"You don't have to be…" Steph says, sounding slightly mischievous.

I walk into my kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee. "What did you have in mind?"

The days were flying by leading up to Steph's bachelorette party and then a few short days after that would be the wedding. I was sitting at my desk, when Michelle knocked on my door. "Yes?" I said.

"I'm sorry to bother you Rory, but you have a visitor." Michelle says, causing me to look up from my computer.

"Send them in and bring coffee please." I say to Michelle.

A minute later, I am surprised at who walks into my office. "Hi." I say.

"Hi, I wasn't sure that you would see me."

"I wasn't told that it was you." He nods. I point to the chairs in front of my desk. "Sit." I say.

He nods, and sits in a chair in front of me. "What're you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm in town for all of the events for Colin and Steph's wedding. I figured she would've told you." Logan says.

Michelle brings coffee in. "Thank you Michelle." I say as she pours both of us a cup of coffee. I turn back to Logan. "No, she didn't tell me." I say taking a drink of my coffee. "She told me that you would be at the wedding, but that was it." I sit my coffee cup on my desk and lean back in my chair. "What're you really doing here, because I know that you didn't come to my office to tell me that your in town for Colin and Steph's wedding?"

Logan takes a drink of his coffee. "Your right. I came to let you know in person that I've brought Bobbie with me." He says.

I nod. "I figured. I mean the two of you are together now…" I say trailing off.

"Per my mother." Logan says.

I nod. "I should get back to work. I'll see you at the wedding." I say, hinting to Logan that it was time for him to leave.

That night when I got home, Finn was waiting for me in the hallway. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked. He holds up a bottle of Tequila. "Come on in." I say unlocking my door and letting us both into my apartment.

"So, I heard you had a visitor today." Finn says as I walk to the kitchen and grab a couple of glasses.

"Yep. Was surprised to see him." I say walking back to the living room and handing Finn the glasses. "I'm gonna go change." I say and he nods. I head off to my bedroom and change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When I walk back into the living room, Finn has taken his jacket off and laid it across the back of the chair. I walk over and sit on the couch beside him. "So, what'd he do call you?" I ask.

"No, I quit taking his calls. He showed up at my office." Finn says.

I nod, picking up the bottle of Tequila and pouring us each a shot. I drink my shot, sitting the glass back on the coffee table. "He came by my office today, to tell me in person that he was in for the bachelor party, rehearsal dinner, and the wedding and that he brought _her_." I say pouring myself another shot.

"But you already knew that he was bringing her." Finn says drinking his shot.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell him that."

Finn nods. "So, did you find anybody to go as your date?" Finn asks me.

I shake my head. "No, Steph wants to set me up with her cousin, but I'd rather go with someone that I know." I say, hoping that Finn takes my hint.

" _We_ could go together."

I smile at him. "Sounds perfect." I say.

A/N: 4 chapters to go!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rory POV

Steph's bachelorette party was quickly approaching and with Logan being in town, I had been trying to steer clear of Hartford mainly for the fact that I didn't want to run into him. I was heading down to my car one afternoon, when I was surprised at who was standing next to my car. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Can we please talk? Maybe get a cup of coffee." She said.

"Fine. There's a pub around the corner. They have good coffee." I said and she nodded. I got in my car and headed to the pub. When I walked in, I found a table in the back so that there would be a little bit of privacy for this conversation that I definitely did not want to be having. The waitress who knew me came over and brought me a coffee. "Thanks Liza. I'm gonna need another one. I have somebody else coming." I say. Liza nods and goes to get another coffee. Five minutes go by before she walks through the door. She sees me in the back corner and comes back to join me. She sits across from me in the booth. Liza brings the other coffee and sits it on the table. "Thanks Liza. I think that's all we need right now." Liza nods and heads back to the bar. I take a drink of my coffee. "Now, you wanted to talk."

"Yes, I wanted to clear the air." She says.

"Bobbie, what do you think needs to be cleared? The fact that you slept with Logan when you knew that I was back in New Haven waiting for him? The fact that when we first met, you lied to my face and you swore to me that there was nothing going on with you and Logan. Or maybe…just maybe you want to clear the air about the fact you knew that Logan proposed to me and you still continued the affair. And finally maybe you want to clear the air about the fact that you're the reason that my marriage is ending. Take your pick…which is it?" I say, coldly.

"Rory, your right. About all of it. But the fact remains…I maybe pregnant with Logan's child, but it's a child that he wishes that he was having with you. The only reason that Logan and I are even getting married is because of Shira." Bobbie says.

 _Married? Their getting married?_ "You and Logan are getting married?" I asked, shocked.

She nods. "He told me that he told you when he came to see you the other day."

"Um, no he didn't. The only thing that he told me was that he's was in town for Colin's wedding and that you were with him. I assumed that the two of you were a couple because I know how Shira is." I say. I wanted my coffee but at the same time I didn't. I see Liza and I wave her getting her attention. She walks over. "Bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses." I say. Liza nods and walks away.

"I can't drink."

"Its not for you." Bobbie and I sit there for a minute in silence while I wait for Liza to bring me the Tequila. "I don't really know what to say about this."

"Rory, I wanted to tell you, that even though Logan and I are getting married and I am having his child…it's nothing to him because I'm not you and I never will be." Bobbie says. "I should go. I'm sorry if I upset you." Bobbie gets up and leaves me sitting there like I want to scream.

Three hours later, I find myself sitting in the same booth, the only difference was that I had now moved onto Whiskey. I was drowning my sorrows in liquor when I should be taking my anger out on Logan. This…all of this was his fault. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds of my name being called. I look up and see Finn sitting across from me. "Hi Finny." I say.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Bobbie showed up at my job today." I tell him. "She said that she wanted to talk. We met up here and then she proceeded to tell me that she and Logan are getting married."

 _"What?"_ He asked.

I nod. "Yeah, apparently she thought that Logan told me when he came to see me the other day." I say.

Finn grabs the bottle of Whiskey from in front of me and poured us each a shot. "What the hell?" Finn asked.

"I know Finn. I felt completely blind-sided." I take my shot, thinking for a minute. "Come on, lets go your driving." I say.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked as I get up and head for the door.

Finn and I head for my car and I get in on the passengers side, Finn driving. "We're going to see and old friend." I say.

Logan POV

Bobbie and I were sitting in the living room watching TV, when the doorbell starting ringing. I looked at her, "You expecting anyone?" I asked. She shook her head. I got up and went to see who was at the door. When I opened the door I was shocked. "Rory, Finn. What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You're an asshole, Logan." Rory said, slurring her words. She was drunk.

"What'd I do this time?" I asked.

"Dude, is it true?" Finn asked me.

"I honestly have no idea what your talking about." I said.

"Your getting married?"

 _Shit. How did they find out?_ I ran my hand through my hair. "Who told you?" I asked.

"I told Rory, because you lied to me." Bobbie says behind me.

I turn to Bobbie and glare at her. Turning back to Rory, "I can explain." I say.

"There's no need. Logan, you jumped down my throat for going out on one date with a guy…and yet here I find out that your marrying your mistress…and we're not even divorced yet." Rory says.

Rory POV

"You know, I thought that I hit my breaking point with you when you called me a whore. But yet here you are once again how much of an idiot I am." I say pacing around the front hallway. "What was the point, Logan? What you couldn't tell me yourself that you and Bobbie are getting married so you had to send her to my job? Rub it in my face even more that our marriage was over in less than a year?" By this point I was yelling. I had finally let go of everything that I had been holding in since I left Logan. "I mean, for the last year you have been running around London with her, while I was here…taking care of things here. You asked your best friend to watch over me so that I wasn't alone. And then you accused him of having an affair with me." I could tell by the look on Logan's face that he was shocked that I knew about that conversation. "Yeah, I know about it. Finn's become one of my best friends. He and I don't keep secrets from each other." I tell Logan. I take a couple of steps toward Logan. "For your sake, I hope that you can make this marriage work." I say before I walk out of the house and go to the car.

Logan POV

I stood there and watched as Rory walked out of the house and went to get in her car. I turned and looked at Finn. "That was a shitty move." Finn says.

"I didn't send Bobbie to talk to Rory." I say.

Finn shakes his head. "But you didn't tell her the truth either." Finn says, turning and walking out.

A/N: 3 Chapters to go!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rory POV

When Finn and I left the Hartford house (now Logan's house), we headed back to New York to my apartment. Finn helped me upstairs. Finn helped get me in bed so that I could sleep off all of the alcohol that I had drank earlier. _I couldn't believe it. Logan and Bobbie were getting married and they were having a baby. A baby that Logan and I should have had together. In less than 45 days my marriage was going to be over._

The next morning when I woke up, I went and made a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing, I took a shower. Today was the day. Today was Steph's bachelorette party. I had spent months planning this party. I wasn't going to let Logan and his bullshit ruin this weekend for my best friend. After taking a shower, I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a bangles t-shirt. When I walked back into my kitchen, Finn was sitting at my breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. "Morning." I said.

"Morning." Finn said. "The smell of coffee woke me up."

I nod. "Thanks for getting me home last night." I said.

"You mean after you made me drive to Logan's?"

I laugh. "Yeah, that too."

"So…tonight's the parties." Finn says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Steph's face when she walks into the ballroom at the plaza." I tell Finn as I pour my cup of coffee.

"You rented the plaza for a bachelorette party?" Finn asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. I've got like 200 people coming for this party." I tell him.

"Damn. That's a lot for a bachelorette party."

I take a drink of my coffee. "Yeah, I know, but it's the guest list that Steph gave me." I say, right as my phone starts ringing. I pull it out of my back pocket and see that it's my alarm reminding me that I have to meet Steph and Honor for breakfast. "Sorry, I gotta go. I gotta meet Steph and Honor." I tell Finn, sitting my cup in the sink.

"Sure. See you tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner?" Finn asks me as I'm walking out the front door.

I turn back and smile at him. "Of course." I say.

I head to the Plaza to meet Steph and Honor for breakfast. They're both waiting for me when I arrive. I sit down at the table and when I look at them, their staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Heard you were in Hartford last night." Steph says.

"And you were drunk." Honor adds.

I nod. "Yes, did you also hear that Bobbie showed up at my office yesterday."

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah. She wanted to clear the air. And then she proceeded to tell me that she and Logan are getting married when the divorce is final." I said, picking up my Mimosa and taking a sip. Both of their mouths drop open. "Yep, so I drank a bottle of Tequila and some whiskey. Finn showed up, apparently, I called him…even though I don't remember calling him. The next thing I know we're in Hartford and I'm banging on Logan's door." I tell them.

"Who needs General Hospital when we have you and Logan." Steph says.

I pick up my glass. "To drama." I say.

Steph and Honor pick up their glasses, "To drama."

After breakfast, Honor took Steph for a beauty day, (nails, salon, and the spa). I headed back to my apartment to pick up my clothes for that night and the rest of the decorations for the party. I was headed back to the Plaza when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID. _Mom._ "Hey Mom. What time are you coming up?" I asked.

"On my way now. Where am I meeting you?" Mom asked.

"The Plaza. I'm on my way back over there now. I gotta finish setting up for tonight. Are you staying at my apartment tonight or heading back home?"

"Thought I'd stay with you. Luke's gonna come up tomorrow and bring our clothes for the wedding."

"Sounds good, Mom. I'll see you when you get here." I tell her.

When I get off the phone with Mom, I finish my drive over to the Plaza to finish decorating. When I stepped out of my car, I walked to the back of my car and popped the trunk. As I reached into the trunk to grab a box of decorations, I noticed a pair of arms reaching in to grab the other box. I turn to look and see who the arms belonged to. "Hi." I said.

"Hey stranger." The guy said.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"In town, visiting some family. What about you?"

"My best friend's getting married this weekend. I'm hosting her bachelorette party tonight." I said.

He pointed to the box. "Need some help?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling at him. He continued picking up the box and I picked up mine. We walked into the Plaza and over to the ballroom. We set the boxes down on a table.

"Wow. You did all this?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah. I've spent months planning this party." I said.

"It's incredible, Rory." He said, looking around the room.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Tristin." I said.

"Your welcome. I'd love to stay and talk some more, but I gotta go meet my cousin." He says. He pulls a card out of his pocket. "We should get dinner one night and catch up some more." He says handing me the card.

"Sure. I'd love that." I say. When Tristin leaves, I work on finishing the decorations. By the time I finish with the decorations Mom arrives.

"Ror, this is -" Mom says but I interrupt.

"Incredible, amazing, spectacular." I say smiling. "Take your pick."

"All of the above." Mom says.

Mom and I finish setting up. I had rented a hotel room so that Mom and I could get ready for the party. When I came out of the bathroom from taking a shower, I was wearing a knee-length emerald green dress. My shoes matched. I had my hair pulled to the side. "You look beautiful, Ror." Mom says.

"Thanks. I have to head down. Come down when you're ready." I tell her. Leaving Mom to get dressed, I head downstairs to make sure that everything is ready for the party. When I walk into the ballroom, everything is perfect. I am checking the table settings when I hear a voice.

"Oh Ror." I turn around and see Steph standing in the doorway. I walk over and give her hug.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

She takes a look around the room. "I love it." She said.

A/N: 2 Chapters to go…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rory POV

The bachelorette party had been a hit. Steph loved everything that I did. After the party, Mom and I had headed back to my apartment and we both crashed. The next morning, I slept in. I didn't have to rush off anywhere so I enjoyed a little bit of relaxation time. When I finally pulled myself out of bed and walked into the living room, Mom was sitting on the couch looking through my Netflix queue. I get a cup of coffee and join her. "For, you've got stuff on here that we've seen a million times." Mom says.

"Yeah I know." I tell her.

"So I noticed that you haven't taken any of Logan's pictures down."

"I don't know, Mom. I guess I need to." I told her, getting up and walking over to the mantle. I stare at a picture of me and Logan that hangs there.

"When was that one taken?" Mom asks.

"That was when Logan surprised me during a short trip to New York." I tell her, thinking about the night that Logan and I spent on the rooftop. I take the picture down. I walk through the apartment back to my office. I grab a box that was sitting in the corner and walk back to the living room. I start taking pictures down and putting them in the box.

I spend the rest of the morning packing up anything left in the apartment that reminds me of Logan. I was in my office packing up the last of the stuff when Mom stuck her head in my office telling me that she was heading to the salon to get her hair and nails done for the wedding the next day. I nodded and continued taping the box up. When I finished I called Finn. I asked me if he could come over early that I wanted to ask a favor. He agreed and said that he'd grab his stuff and head over. After hanging up the phone with Finn, I walk into the kitchen and make a fresh pot of coffee. Right about the time the coffee finishes brewing, I see Finn walking through the front door. "Hey." I say.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks.

I shrug. "I guess. I have a favor to ask." I said. He nodded. I pointed to the box in front of me. "This is some more of Logan's stuff. I was wondering if you could give it to him for me." I said.

"Of course. You know that I'd do anything for you." Finn said.

"Thanks, Finny." I said. "I gotta start getting ready. There's fresh coffee in the kitchen." I tell Finn, kissing his cheek and heading off to take a shower.

After taking a shower, I put on my blue and silver cocktail dress that I had bought for the rehearsal dinner. I slipped my silver heels on and walked over to my jewelry box. I pulled out a pair of silver dangly earrings and a matching necklace that Steph had bought me as my Maid of Honor gift. After putting my jewelry on, I put on a little bit of makeup and then dried and straightened my hair. When I walked into the living room, Finn was standing there waiting for me. "Hi handsome." I said.

Finn turned and looked at me. "Wow."

I felt myself blush. "Good wow I hope." I said.

"Absolutely." He said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's get this party started." I said. Finn and I walked towards the front door and I grabbed my clutch off the table, where I picked up my phone and keys sticking them inside.

After going to the church for the ceremony rehearsal, Finn and I were headed to meet everyone at the restaurant. "Hey Finn?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Where was Logan?" I asked.

"No clue. Colin was asking the same thing. Said that he was supposed to be here but hasn't heard from him all day." Finn says.

I nod. When we get to the restaurant, Finn and I walked in. Finn rested his hand on my lower back. It brought back memories of when Logan used to do the same thing. When we walked in, Colin approached us. "Have either of you heard from him?" Colin asked. Finn and I shook our heads. "I swear if he misses my wedding tomorrow, I will never forgive him."

"Colin, calm down. He's not going to miss this. He's know how important tomorrow is for you." I tell Colin.

"Ror, I hope your right." Colin says.

Colin walks back to join Steph where she was talking with a bunch of people. Finn and I went to find our seats. Soon after we sat down, everyone else began taking their seats as well. Dinner was served shortly after. I stood up and cleared my throat. "Hi everyone, for those who don't know me, I'm Rory. On behalf of the happy couple I want to thank everyone for coming tonight so that we can all celebrate their upcoming wedding tomorrow. Now," I said, raising my glass, "here's to the happy couple."

"To the happy couple." Everyone says.

Throughout the night, I speak to countless members of both Steph and Colin's families. Many of them thank me for all of the work that I have put into Steph's bachelorette party in addition to the work that I put in for the rehearsal dinner. Finally, I am cornered by Colin's Dad, who I have met on many occasions now. "Rory dear, how are you?"

"Mr. McCrea, I'm well. How about yourself?"

"Please, call me Andrew. I'm doing pretty well. I hear that your family's Law Firm is doing well." Andrew says.

"Yes Andrew, but I do not wish to talk business tonight or tomorrow." I say. Andrew nods and walks off to find someone else to talk to.

By the end of the night, I'm ready to crash. I go to find Steph to let her know that I'm heading home. I find her, Colin and Finn standing in a corner talking. "Hey guys, I'm exhausted. I'm heading home." I say.

"We might have a slight problem." Colin says.

"What?" I ask.

"Dad said that there's a reporter outside spitting a rumor about a Huntzberger in the hospital and did we want to issue a comment."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, looking at my friends.

A/N: The final chapter is next. There are two more parts to this story and maybe more I don't know yet. I want to thank everyone that has stuck with this story since the beginning. I have been working hard on this story. When I finish this, one I am going to be taking a break from it though so that I can focus on a few other stories. Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rory POV

It took forever for Finn and me to get out of the restaurant. When we walked out, we were bombarded by reporters that kept asking what we knew about a Huntzberger being in the hospital. Of course, none of us knew anything so our comment was always the same "No comment." When Finn dropped me off at my apartment, I noticed that Mom and Luke had already gone to bed. I walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. I poured myself a glass, when I heard a knock at the front door. I went to answer it. "Steph? What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

I opened the door and let her in. "Of course. I don't know why you didn't just use your key." I said as she walked in and I closed the door behind her.

"Don't have it with me." She said.

We walked into the kitchen and I pointed to the bottle of wine. "Want a glass?" I asked and Steph nodded, taking a seat at the breakfast bar while I pour her a glass of wine. I hand it to her. "Now, you wanna tell me why your really here?" I ask.

Steph takes a drink of her glass of wine. "I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little upset when you left the restaurant."

I stand there holding my glass and I look at her. "I don't know Steph, I mean maybe a little. Logan maybe the reason that our marriage is ending but that doesn't mean that I want anything to happen to him." I say.

"I know, Ror. And it doesn't mean that anything has. But Ror, you gotta start moving on. He did." Steph says.

"Your right. Now are you staying tonight or are you leaving?"

"I'll crash here."

I smile at her. "You can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch." I say.

The next morning, when I got up, Steph was already gone. I got up and made a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long day and I needed to get motivated. After drinking my first cup of coffee, I started gathering everything that I needed to take to the church. After gathering my stuff, I drink another cup of coffee. I am finishing my second cup when Mom comes walking down the hallway. I point to the coffee pot and tell her that I gotta head out but that I'll see them at the wedding. When I leave the apartment, I take all my stuff down to my car and I put it in the trunk. I get in my car and head over to the church. I start taking my stuff in when Finn stops me.

"Hey, you need some help?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks. I have to get the rest of my stuff out of my car." I said.

"Here I'll take this stuff if you wanna get the rest." Finn said.

I hand Finn the stuff that I was carrying and turn to head back to my car to finish getting everything. When I bring the last of my stuff in from the car, Finn tries to help once again. "Is she already here?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's in there begging everyone for a cigarette." Finn says.

"But Steph doesn't smoke."

"Yeah. I know. I gotta go pick up Colin. Something about he's so nervous that he can't drive." Finn says causing me to laugh.

"Okay, you go deal with Colin and I'll deal with Steph." I say. I turn down the hallway and head toward the 'Bridal' suite to find Steph. When I walk in, Steph is pacing around the room. She stops when she sees me.

"Rory, thank god. Can you please find Honor and tell her to bring me a damn cigarette." Steph says.

I set my stuff down on the couch in the bridal suite. I walked over and stood in front of Steph. "Steph, sweetie…you don't smoke." I say.

"Rory, I'm nervous." Steph said.

"I know."

"And I'm excited." She said with a big smile.

"I know."

"Have you seen Colin?" She not.

"Finn's gone to pick him up." I told her and she nodded.

Over the course of the next two hours, the rest of the bridal party makes their way in and I start directing them. Honor and I start getting Steph ready. Honor works on Steph's makeup while I do her hair. After finishing Steph's makeup, Honor takes this opportunity to step out and take a smoke break. When Honor comes back, we help Steph into her dress. Once Steph is dressed, Honor and I take this opportunity to get ready ourselves. Once everyone is ready, Honor and I decide that it's time that we give Steph our present. "Steph, Honor and I have a present for you."

"Well, you know that I love presents." Steph said laughing.

"We know." Honor said.

I pulled the wrapped box out of my bag and handed it to Steph. She starts unwrapping the box and opening it. When she sees the contents, she looks up at us. "You guys, its incredible." Steph says.

"Honor and I wanted to get you something to remind you of the good times the three of us have had, with or without any of the guys around." I say.

She stands up from her seat. She walks over and hugs us. "I love you guys!"

A short while later, the entire bridal party is lining up to start the processional. Steph's Dad walks in and you can see the tears fall. "You look beautiful." Mr. Vanderbilt says.

"Thanks Dad." Steph says.

"I'll see you guys out there." I tell them. I walk out into the hallway to take my place. A few minutes later, Steph and her Dad join us and I signal to the ushers that we're ready to begin. Then the music starts. The ushers open the doors and one at a time we all make our way through the doors and down the aisle. When I get to the end of the aisle, I take my place next to the bridesmaids. I look across from me and see all of the guys…Colin, Finn, Robert and Logan. And then I hear it. The wedding march. I turn and look at the doors. The doors open and there she is. My best friend. I watch as Steph and her Dad make their way down the aisle. When they get to end front where we are all waiting I turn slightly and look at the minister. "Who gives this woman to this man?" He asks.

"Her mother and I." Mr. Vanderbilt says.

The minister nods. Colin takes Steph's hand and they take a step toward the minister. Steph hands me her bouquet of flowers. "We are gathered here today because Colin and Stephanie have decided to make a commitment and pledge their love to each other." The minister says. "Marriage should not be taken lightly. It is a commitment that is meant to be made till the end of days. Colin and Stephanie are making this commitment today in front of the people that they love the most…their friends and family." The minister continues. For some reason, I find myself looking over at Logan and hating him more than I had when I left him. I wipe a tear from my eye. "Colin, do you take Stephanie to be your wife?"

"I do." Colin says.

"And Stephanie, do you take Colin to be your husband?" The minister asks.

"I do." Steph says.

"The rings please." The minister says, turning to Finn. Finn hands him the rings. Turning back to Colin he says, "Colin, take this ring and place it on Stephanie's hand." Colin takes the ring from the minister. "Rings…are a symbol not of ownership but of the commitment that the two of you are making today." He says, handing Steph the other ring. "Stephanie, take this ring and place it on Colin's hand." The minister says. Steph takes the ring and puts it on Colin's hand. "If there are no objections?" He asks. When there is silence, he continues. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister says. Colin leans in and kisses Steph. When they break apart the minister says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time, I present to you Colin and Stephanie McCrea."

Colin and Stephanie head back down the aisle, out of the chapel. Finn steps forward and takes my hand before Logan can and leads me down the aisle. Stepping through the doors, I look at Finn. "Thanks." I said. Finn nods. I take off toward the bridal suite before Logan can catch up to me. When I get to the bridal suite, I lock myself in the bathroom and cry for a few minutes. Once I stop crying I hear a knock on the bathroom door. I open the door and see Honor.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think so. It was just hard you know."

"I know. Come on, we got a reception to go to." She says.

"I need a drink." I say.

When Honor, Finn, Robert and I get to the reception…everything looks perfect. I see Logan and Finn over at the bar talking. I tell Honor that I need a drink. She agrees and we decide to make our way to the bar.

Logan POV

I was standing at the bar, waiting on my drink when Finn walked up. "Hey man." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"Are you still pissed off at me?" I asked.

"No. What's the point in that? Where's Bobbie?" He asked.

I look down at the floor. "She's at the house packing her stuff. She's heading back to London tonight." I said.

"Why?"

"She called off the wedding." I said.

"That why you missed the rehearsal dinner last night?"

 _Shit_. "Part of it. Bobbie had a miscarriage. Said since there wasn't a baby it wasn't necessary for us to get married." I told him.

"I'm sorry Logan." I turned around and there she was…with my sister.

"Thanks." I said, picking up my drink. "I should go find Colin and Steph. Congratulate them." I said.

Rory POV

Even though I hated Logan for the affair and the fact that his affair is what ended our marriage…nobody deserved to lose a child. I spent the majority of the night with Finn and Honor. _Things were changing. As much as we hated it…we were all growing up and starting new lives. Steph and Colin were married. Honor had gotten married a few years ago and she and Josh were trying for a baby. Robert actually had a girlfriend. And then there was me and Finn. Other than Logan, we were the only single ones left in the group._

When the reception was over, I headed home. Finn offered to drive me, but honestly, I just wanted to be alone. When I got home, I checked my mail. There was a big envelope in there. I headed up to my apartment and I opened a bottle of wine. I sat on the couch with my glass of wine and my mail. I grabbed the big envelope and opened it. I pulled out a stack of papers. There was a letter on top. I looked at it and began reading.

 _"Dear Mrs. Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger,_

 _This is letter is to inform you that your pending divorce to Mr. Logan Huntzberger has been finalized. Enclosed you will find the official copy of your divorce papers."_

 _Wow. It was done. Logan and I were officially divorced._

 _Now what?_

I picked up my wine glass. "Here's to moving on."

A/N: Hey guys! That's it. That's the end of Rogan 2: The first year of marriage. I want to say a big thanks to everyone that has read and followed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me. I want to say a special thanks to Ashmo2000 and Jordana60, you guys are amazing. Always reading my chapters and always reviewing. I have decided that since I have some other stories that I need to work on that I'm going to take a break from this series and try and finish those out before I start the next one (or at least post the next one). If there's anything that you want to see in the next one, pm me your suggestions. You guys are amazing and thanks for your never ending support.


End file.
